Prue's New Boyfriend
by JazzyFizzleDoWizzle
Summary: Andy just died and Prue's coping with his death. Meanwhile her time traveling kids from the future try to save her. But will it be too late?
1. The Proposal

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. And_ please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own._**

Prue sat down next to a handsome young man in the attic. "I miss him... what about you?" Said Prue with tears running down her cheek. The man looked into her blue-green eyes. "Of course I miss him Prue; he was my best friend since we were little kids." Said the man looking as if he were about to cry. Prue leaned forward almost as if she was going to kiss him. She broke down in tears. "Kevin I- I-" "Still love Andy but you also love me... I understand." Said Kevin finishing up her sentence. Kevin left Prue alone in the attic as he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, what were you and Prue doing in the attic?" Piper asked Kevin suspiciously. "Demon attack?" Kevin looked at the floor then at Piper. "We were just studying the book," Kevin said innocently. Phoebe barged in from the living room and grabbed a chair to sit on. "So did you guys find anything in the book of shadows?" Phoebe asked curiously. "I heard you two go up to the attic early this morning." Piper gave Phoebe the evil eye as Kevin explained himself to Phoebe. "We just talked about the old times when we were kids and when Andy was alive." Phoebe gave him a mischievous smile. "So you two didn't do anything last night?-" "_PHOEBE!" _Piper yelled angrily at her sister as she hit her sister hard on the arm. "Thanks," said Kevin with a smirk. "Anyway... I wanted to talk to two about something in the living room... if you um don't mind?"

Piper and Phoebe followed Kevin to the living room as they all plopped themselves on the sofa. "Okay, every time someone say's to _sit down_ or to _talk _it's almost always about something bad." Phoebe turned to face Piper. "Piper it's probably not anything bad, just hear Kevin out." Said Phoebe trying to calm Piper down. Piper mumbled irritably. "Yeah, you sure wanted to hear him out when you wanted to know if he had slept with our sister." "_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _Phoebe yelled at her sister. Kevin cut in between the feuding sisters. "Knock it off, especially before Prue comes; I don't want her to hear us." "Too late," whispered Phoebe as she heard Prue sprint down the stairs. _"What the hell is going on_?" Asked Prue stunned. "Phoebe stole my favorite sweater; Grams gave me that sweater!" Piper blurted out loud. Kevin stood up looking at Prue. "I'm gonna go help these two sort this thing out in the kitchen; okay, okay,." Said Kevin as he took the Charmed ones into the kitchen.

Prue sat there wondering what really happened between her sister and her boyfriend. "What were you actually gonna tell us before _you know_?" Phoebe asked in a low voice so Prue couldn't hear them. Kevin hesitated to tell them because he didn't want to upset Piper and Phoebe. "... Piper? Phoebe? I was wondering if it was okay if _I married Prue?"_ Piper looked like she was going to scream bloody murderer or kill Kevin._ "WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FREAKEN MIND? ANDY JUST DIED AND YOU'RE GONNA ASK PRUE TO MARRY YOU!"_ Piper whispered harshly as she stormed out of the kitchen. Phoebe didn't know what to say she just stood there with her mouth open wide eyed at Kevin. "Whoa, I've never seen Piper blow up like that before. I mean she's blown like that before but _never _at you.

Kevin walked out of the kitchen and found Prue sitting on the sofa waiting for him. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or keep it a secret like you always do?" Asked Prue suspiciously. "Phoebe hid the sweater in a drawer in the kitchen and gave it back to Piper and the girls made up. So basically everything is good." Kevin replied smugly. "Can we talk some place private... maybe _your_ room?" Prue blushed, "sure, I guess, come on." Kevin and Prue walked upstairs to Prue's bedroom. Prue sat down f followed by Kevin. Kevin kissed her on the check then held her hand. "Maybe it's too soon?" Kevin whispered to himself. "Too soon for _what_?" Prue asked excitedly. Prue sighed, this isn't what I think I think it is... is it?" Kevin looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What do you think it is?" Prue started crying. "Kevin if you're trying to get me in the sack you're not only _terrible_ at it you have a hell of a lot of nerve... _ especially _after Andy died!" Kevin looked at her astonished. "_WHAT! YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO THAT TO YOU?" "_Aren't you? We're in _my _room on _my _bed, doesn't that mean you're trying to have sex with me? Kevin didn't know what to say he was so pissed off he just blurted out. "I _was_ gonna marry you damn it, but know what... it's never gonna happen" Kevin took the engagement ring out of his pocket and threw it on the ground out of frustration; then stormed out of the room. After Kevin left Prue calmed down from her crying attack she picked up the ring and put it on her finger. "Marry me? Kevin was gonna marry _me_?" Prue whispered.

**Thanks for reading my story, by the way this is my first story and I'm really proud of it. I'm looking forward to reviews but _only if they're positive. _I have a little surprise for CHAPT.2 and feel free to tell me what you guys want in the story I'm free to suggestions as long as they're appropriate for the story. THANKS AND HAPPY READING! :)**


	2. The Surprise

_**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. **__**And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****. Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSOTIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**_

The next morning Prue woke up with a throbbing pain in her head trying to remember what happened the day before between her and Kevin. Prue walked to her dresser and pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote a spell. "_Jumbled memories come back to me make me remember what I can't see."_ Prue chanted. It all rushed back to her: Kevin's proposal, the fight they had she felt horrible about it but she wasn't sure what to do, so Prue went to find her sisters for some comforting advice. "Piper! Phoebe! Wake up!" Prue shouted from downstairs eagerly trying to keep her voice leveled so Kevin wouldn't wake up. Piper and Phoebe rushed downstairs. "What is it? What happened? Is there a demon?" Piper asked looking around for any demons or warlocks. Prue took Piper and Phoebe by the arm and dragged them up to the attic. "Keep your voices low, I tried not to wake Kevin up because we fought last night, he's on the couch. Thank God he's a heavy sleeper." Prue sighed. Piper gave Prue the evil eye as Phoebe backed up and sat down on an old antique chair. "What happened?" Piper said half pissed off and half sympathetically. "Piper sit down." Prue said as Piper sat down slowly. "Kevin um um-" "Did you sleep with him?" Phoebe interrupted. Piper took a pillow by the chair and threw it at her. "_Phoebe shut the hell up! You're freaken killing me here! You're more annoying than a demon damn it!"_ Prue giggled at Piper trying to stop herself from smirking. "Piper, Phoebe, Kevin Stonehill asked me to marry him." Piper and Phoebe tried to look surprised. "Wow, he asked you to marry him." They both asked. "How come you two sound like you know he was gonna ask?"Said Prue raising an eyebrow. "You two are very bad ,very, very, bad liars, so come on spill it." "Okay, okay, Kevin told us he was gonna propose to you. Ha, ha, things are funny the way they turn out, huh?" Phoebe said completely red in the face. Prue went ballistic and shouted at her sister furiously. "How, I mean _how _could you not tell me my boyfriend was gonna propose to me? I mean are you kidding me; _are you freaken kidding me?"_ "If it makes you feel any better it was Pipers fault!" Squeaked Phoebe. Piper's mouth was wide open with shock. "M-m-me, how is this my fault?" "You're the one who told Kevin not to propose." Phoebe replied. "I didn't tell him not to marry her damn it! I just told him he was crazy because Andy just died, I'm just saying that he _should _consider _that_!" Piper shouted. Prue flicked her hand and a little stool flew across the room. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, please!" Prue sobbed. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kevin walked through the door panting. "What the hell happened? I heard yelling and screaming and crying!" Kevin panted. All three Halliwells started laughing pointing at Kevin's legs. Kevin had a confused look on his face. "What's so funny?" Kevin looked down at his lower region realizing he was in boxer shorts. He put his hands in front of his shorts. "Hey Kevin, pretty sexy look you got there." Laughed Phoebe. Kevin ran downstairs as the girls tried to recover from their laughing attack. Prue stood up heading toward the door. "I'm gonna go see if Kevin has his pants on yet." Prue walked down stairs slowly to make sure she walk in on Kevin all exposed. "Hi, did you enjoy the view?" Kevin mocked. Prue blushed, "ha, ha, that's not funny. And by the way I wasn't looking." Prue chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, about your proposal." Kevin had a glum yet happy look on his face. "I know it's too soon, and Andy's passing and- and... I'm sorry I'm so sorry for putting all that on you." Said Kevin with a smile. "It's okay, and I really loved your proposal Kevin I really did, it's just that I don't know if we should be together... I just wanna be friends, like the old times." Kevin stared into Prue's eyes heartbroken. "Okay, so are we buds?" Asked Kevin trying terribly hard not to tear up. "Yeah, always, best friends forever." Said Prue holding up her wrist with a friendship bracelet on it.

Piper and Phoebe quietly walked down stairs to find Kevin and Prue hugging. Piper tapped Prue on the shoulder. "So I'm guessing you two made up?" Piper smiled. "Yup!" Prue and Kevin said together. Phoebe squeezed herself in between Prue and Kevin. "Wait a minute, if you two made up why aren't you two kissing?" Phoebe asked mischievously. Prue rolled her eyes and stopped hugging Kevin so she could punch Phoebe in the arm. Kevin glanced at his watch. "Oh, no, I gotta go, Ben and me are suppose to get Max and Chris for guys night out. If I don't hurry Alex is gonna crash the party." Kevin had three brothers Ben, Max, and Chris. He also had three sisters(one preferably he didn't get along with) Alexandra, Katelyn, and Meghan. Kevin ran out the door leaving time for the sisters to chat. "So now that you guys are back together are you gonna get married?" Piper asked curiously yet politely. Prue sighed, "we're not getting back together; we decided just to be friends." Piper and Phoebe had a confused look on there face. "Guys, it's not that we don't love each other it's just that-" Prue was interrupted by a swirl of blue lights. "Hi, is this a bad time?" Leo asked. "No, it's fine," Prue said. Leo looked slightly embarassed. "Okay, I wanted you guys to meet somebody up there, as in an Elder." "Honey, I really don't want to go see the Elders, plus they're not really a main supporter for our relationship." "Honey I know but this Elder really wants to meet you and she hasn't seen you in years." "What do you mean _she_ and _who_ hasn't seen us in years?" Phoebe interrupted. Leo didn't explain he just orbed them all to heaven. Heaven was all cloudy and peaceful Leo took all three Charmed ones to meet the Elder. The Elder walked up to them and took off her hood. "Hello girls, my you've grown so much. How's Kevin and the others?" The girls stood there in shock as they realized Kevin's mother was an Elder.

Kevin Stonehill was at his brother's condo getting ready for guy night. "Bro it's twelve thirty, guys night doesn't start till six." Chris whined carrying a heavy box of food and beer. "I know it's last minute but there some last minute stuff I had to take care of." "Fine, but we're orbing there no excuses, I don't wanna be late and we have too much stuff." "No, no orbing, no magic whatsoever!" "Fine, we'll walk there." The two brothers walked behind a building so no one could see them orb. Suddenly a demon shimmered in. Chris orbed behind it ready till attack until the demon threw a energy ball at him and knocked the wind out of him. Kevin panicked, he always knew how to fight demons, but something was holding him back. "Time to die witch!" Sneered the demon. Kevin became enraged with anger and strangely a fireball wall lit in his hand. "Holy shit!" Kevin thought out loud. Kevin didn't hesitate a second, he threw it at the demon with all he had and the demon screamed burning in flames. Kevin rushed to his brother's aid propping him up. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, why'd you hesitate?" Chris replied. "What do you mean? You were knocked out." "No, I got the wind knocked out of me and I was very much conscious and couldn't get up. And what the hell was with the fireball?" "Don't know, and I don't know why I hesitated." "You sure? because... I thought you were looking back on Andy's death?" Kevin had a very depressed look in his eye's. Let's just go meet up with Ben." "But Kev-" "LET'S JUST GO, I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT OKAY!" Kevin shouted angrily. The two brothers orbed to the condo without saying a single word.

**Hey I know this was kinda short but I hope you like it, please give me some reviews I appreciate. Okay, thanks Jasmine.**


	3. The Ugly Secret And The Ugly Truth

_**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. **__**And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****. Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSOTIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**_

All three Charmed ones were staring in shock trying to find the words to speak. Finally Piper blurted out, "y-y-y-_you're_ an Elder?" "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you; the only ones that knew were your mother and Leo, plus the other Elders and Whitelighters... And Kevin's father." Prue just stood there in awe. "How? How, could you not tell your kids, you just can't do that to them it's wrong? It's like denying them their heritage!" She shouted with tears welling in her eyes. "I did it because I had to... just like Patty and Penny, so I could protect them, just like Patty and Grams had to protect you guys." Kevin's mom replied cooly. Phoebe butted in, "wait, wait wait. You haven't told Kevin, Ben Alex, any of your kids?" "No, they don't even know their father... or what magic their father possess." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was sworn to secrecy by Stella." Leo whispered. "Stella, um Aunt Stella what do you mean by _magic_? Is it _good or bad?"_ Phoebe asked nervously. Stella sighed, then turned to face Phoebe. "It's just Stella honey. And what I mean by _magic_ is that um... Kevin's father is a former _demon_." Everyone was silent. Then Prue spoke up, "what do you mean by _former_? He_ can't_ be a former demon! Demons kill innocents for god sakes, innocents that _we_ save!" " Steve is an Avatar, and what I mean by former is that he's not evil or good, they don't choose sides. They shape the world how they want it, which again is not good or evil, he's sorta like the angel of death in similar ways." Piper stared at Stella like she saw a floating ghost behind her. "I don't understand, I just don't." "It's okay Piper, at first I didn't understand, I didn't even know what an Avatar was. You guys better go, if the other Elders see you they might not like it. Leo, could you please orb them out?" Stella asked. And without a word Leo huddled up all three girls and orbed them back to the manor.

Kevin and Chris orbed onto Ben's doorstep. Kevin loudly knocked on the door as his brother answered the door. "Hey big bro, little bro! Are you two ready to rock!" Max yelled excitedly. Kevin and Chris came inside and unpacked the food. Chris took of his blue and yellow sweatshirt from college and set it down on the mahogany counter top. "Hey Kevin, you should tell us about your new power I witnessed today." Chris coaxed. Ben suddenly turned off the PS2 and T.V. and sprinted to Kevin. Ben ran so fast he accidently skid across the floor and tripped, landing right on his face. All his brothers started laughing at him as he put his ashy hands on his knee to get up of the wooden floor. "You okay bro?" Max and Kevin asked. "Yeah, Im alright thanks. So Kevin, what about having a new power?" Ben replied curiously and mischievously. All of his brothers looked at him as Chris gave him a glance as if he were saying, "_you better tell the truth or you're in for it man."_ "Okay, I honestly don't know why or how I got this knew power but I strangely... conjured a fireball." Kevin yelped quietly. All the brothers laughed(except Chris of course, who knew it was true.) Ben smiled at his brother as he took him and his two other brothers to the game room( which was the garage downstairs.) The garage had two petite lamps dangling from the ceiling; and had a pool table, hockey table, along with a foosball and a scratched up round table for poker. The guys stood in awe while there jaws dropped open and wide eyed. "Whoa!" Kevin, Max and Chris chimed. Chris walked up the stairs and told his brothers he was going to bring the PS2 to the garage. "Guys seriously, before we play I really need to tell something." Kevin said irritatedly. "What, you have gas? 'Cause if ya do you're gonna have to wait out there." Ben interupted rudely. "No I don't have gas, and I _actually_ conjured a fireball." Kevin replied through gritted teeth. "What?" Ben and Max screamed. Behind the three brothers they heard something come down the stairs _thump, thump, thump._ It was Chris walking down the stairs with a small black box connected to four miniature silver game players. "Hey guys, I got the PS2." Chris mumbled. Max and Ben looked at Chris agitated. "So I'm guessing Kev told you two about the fireball incident?" "Guys you're acting as if I were a demon, it's just a stupid power, get over it. I'm still your goofy, loving brother!" Kevin yelled. Ben glared at Kevin with his gleaming bright green eyes. "How do we know you're not a demon?" Kevin made a fist and punched his brother in the arm. "Yep that's my big bro; good punch Kevin." All for brothers laughed then grabbed some drinks from the ebony mini fridge. Ben invited his brothers to play poker as he dealt the cards. "Let's play boys! Ya!" The brothers dealt their cards taking a gulp of beer from their glass every five seconds. "So Kevin, since you're the only one dating, how are you and Prue doin' man. You to make a _'cute'_ couple." Max teased. Kevin shrugged, "we decided it's better just to be friends." Ben couldn't believe what his brother was saying, ever since Ben was a kid he had a secret crush on all three Halliwell sisters._ "DUDE_ YOU LOVE PRUE, I MEAN REALLY _LOVE_ HER! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DUMP HER?Unless..." Ben thought out loud, Ben broke out in laughter. He was laughing so hard he was crying and he fell out of his chair. "Sh-she dumped you. That's hilarious after all the time you tried to get with her she _dumps you_!" Chris grabbed Ben by the ear and said sternly. "Say sorry to Kevin... NOW!" "Sorry man." Kevin smiled and helped his brother up as he dealt the cards.

Back at the Halliwell manor, the three Halliwell witches sit on the couch trying to get their mind off of Kevin and his untapped powers. "Hey Prue, what were you gonna tell us before Leo, you know?" Phoebe asked putting her head on her sister's shoulder. Prue teared up a bit. "I still love Kevin, but at the same time I still love Andy and I don't want Kevin getting hurt by that." Piper hugged her sisters, then she kissed Prue on the forehead. "Kevin loves you unconditionally Prue. I don't think he would care if you still love Andy... Kevin probably misses him too." Prue just held Piper as she cried, Phoebe let them have their space and went upstairs. She heard an orb behind her, but surprisingly it wasn't Leo. Ben, Max, Chris and Kevin appeared right in front of Phoebe. "Hey, what's up Pheebs?" Chris asked. "Uh, nothing much." Phoebe mumbled. "Well, we cut guys night short and we're just here to drop off Kevin." Ben smiled. Ben, Chris and Max orbed out leaving Phoebe with Kevin. "Hi, um how are you... really?" Phoebe stared at Kevin for a couple seconds. " I'm good, Pipers comforting Prue she's just a little upset right now, that's why I'm up here so she can have her space." Kevin sat down on Phoebe's bed as Phoebe sat next to him. "Kevin, Prue still loves you, not just as a friend... she's _still_ in love with you." Phoebe chocked as tears came out of her eyes. Kevin looked extremely confused. "Wait, then why would she break up with me?" Phoebe stared into Kevin's dark blue eye's. "...Because she's still in love with Andy and she didn't want you getting hurt by that." "I don't mind really." Kevin sighed. "Hey Pheebs can I tell you something I'm afraid to tell Prue... I-I-I conjured a fireball." Phoebe looked shocked at first but then remembered Stella telling them that Kevin's dad was a _former_ demon. "You conjured a fireball? Eh, that doesn't matter to me you're are the same loving, caring, Kevin we always known." "You're not mad? I don't get it?" "No, I love you Kev." Kevin blushed after what Phoebe said. She leaned in and started kissing Kevin. Piper was walking upstairs while Prue fell asleep on the couch. Piper slowly walked into Phoebe's room quietly. then she saw Phoebe and Kevin. "OH MY GOD!" Piper said in shock.

**Wow, what a shocker. Anyway I hope you liked it. I'm gonna give some descriptions of the characters because i didn't do that well before describing them.**

**Kevin: Tall(around 6'10) beautiful blue eyes. Shiny black hair and has a Zack Efron haircut.**

**Ben: Looks alot like Kevin except has green eyes and is a little shorter.(And he's the only one in the family that doesn't have a twin.)**

**Max: Taller than Ben but shorter than Kevin. He has slightly wavy light brown hair with blue eyes. And Chris is his fraternal twin.**

**Chris: Fine straight dirty blond hair with blue eyes.**

**Alex(Alexandra) Alex and Kevin are fraternal twins too except Alex is obviously a girl and has Long shiny black hair down to her waist**

**and blue eyes like her brother. Alex has bad anger issues and a messed up love life.**

**Katelyn&Meghan: What can I say they're sisters but they're also BFFS for life. Katelyn has Long dark brown hair and purple eyes**

**with a sexy slim figure. And Meghan has brown hair too with matching brown eyes. There both very happy and demons rarely get them down unless they've hurt their family.**


	4. Confronting

_**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. **__**And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**__** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSOTIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**_

Phoebe stared at here sister like she was the source. "Oh-oh crap!" Said Phoebe scooting away from Kevin. Piper's face was red with anger. "Oh crap is right! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You two, out here now!"

Piper whispered harshly. Phoebe grabbed Kevin by the arm and pulled him in the upstairs hallway. "Uh, uh, what just happened?" Kevin asked wearily. "What do you mean? Phoebe just kissed you man!" Piper said trying to keep her voice down.

"I know she kissed me but I just can't believe it." Kevin squeaked. Piper rolled her eye's. "Okay then, Kev, can you get Max, Chris or Ben to watch Prue? She's downstairs sleeping." Piper said surprisingly cool.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and thought _is she crazy? My brother's watching Prue, they'd probably put shaving cream in her hand and put a feather to her face._ "Alright, Ben, Chris, Max." Swirling blue lights appeared in front of them. Max answered first.

"Hey, sup." "Um this is kinda weird to ask but... can you watch Prue for me please? She's sleeping on the couch and me, Piper and Phoebe have to take care of some uh, errands." Kevin blurted out. His brothers huddled up and consulted each other. "Sure," the brothers chorused. Kevin, Piper and Phoebe orbed to Ben's apartment while his brothers were watching Prue.

"Alright Piper, let it out." Kevin grinned. Piper took a deep breath. "Why the freakin' hell were you kissing Kevin?" Piper screamed at Phoebe. Phoebe sat down on Ben's couch. "I don't know I kinda got caught up in the moment. Plus even before _you_

interrupted I could feel Kevin retreating." Piper looked half confused and half mad. "_ Retreating_, how can you retreat from a kiss?" Kevin replied honestly. "Well Phoebe kinda kissed me first and I didn't know what to do so I pulled my lips away." Piper looked

at Phoebe totally appalled. "Can I speak to you in there please?" Piper asked Phoebe as she walked into Max's room(because it was the cleanest). Piper slammed the door shut as Phoebe sat on Max's bed and Piper glared at Phoebe like she was the Lion

and Phoebe was the little mouse that was gonna be dinner. "You have alot of nerve Phoebe Halliwell, making a move on Kevin like that, I mean Kevin come on!" Phoebe looked up at Piper looking ever so guilty. But before she could speak she was

interrupted by an orb.

"Hi, um is Kevin here?" Katelyn asked uncomfortably followed by Alex and Meghan. Phoebe was a bit irritated by the unannounced orbs. She pointed to the door and said "in, the living room." "Anyway I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it by anything it was just innocent unknowing flirting I swear."

"Yeah, just like you and Roger flirted." Piper growled in a low voice. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T TOUCH ROGER!" Phoebe screamed. "You expect me to believe that after you stuck your

tongue in our sister's ex-boyfriends mouth which she _still loves_ Phoebe!" Piper yelled. _"Anyway, don't apologize to me apologize to Prue" She's gonna be really hurt!_ Piper walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Kevin sat next to his sisters in awkward silence. "...so Kev, how's life?" Katelyn asked. Kevin didn't wanna answer her. What was he suppose to say. _I kissed my ex-girlfriend sister, her other sister looked like she was gonna kill me, and god knows what Prue's gonna say after this!_ Kevin thought.

"Um everything has been um, fine." Kevin told his sister. Meghan got curious and looked at her brother with her adorable brown eyes.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but... where's Ben, Max, and Chris I mean this is their house? Not that I care or anything." Kevin rolled his eyes. Alex noticed and chuckled. She always loved it when her brother's grieved,(especially when she caused it).

"The boys' are just-just _spending some time with Prue_."

Kevin replied nervously as he tapped his fingers on his legs. "WHAT?" Alex exclaimed as she laughed so hard her face turned red.

"Max, and Chris I understand, but _Ben_, oh man oh man. I remember 6th Grade when Prue wouldn't let Ben cheat on his test so her pinned her down and gave her the spit yo-you and Prue got him back by kicking him in the balls.!"

Alex was on the floor crying. Katelyn and Meghan rolled their eyes and said together. "Unbelievable!" Phoebe came out of the room wiping her tears with her sleeves. Katelyn looked up at her with her soft purple eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Phoebe just sat down next to her. "Yeah, just allergies. Have you guys seen Piper?" "Nope," said the four siblings. Phoebe went to the game room and found Piper down there. "Hey,... maybe we should go, I wanna tell Prue about you know what."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "Whatever, let's just go. I'll go get Kevin and the girls?" Piper and Phoebe went back upstairs. "Hey, how about we go back to the manor." The sisters said happily.

Prue and the brothers were watching T.V. at the manor. "This is boring, I mean wrestling come on!" Prue shouted. "Don't look at me, it was Ben's idea." Max moaned. Prue flicked her hand and the remote flew into her hand. "Hey, what the hell?" Ben asked. "Nice one," Chris smirked.

"Oh shut it, so Prue why'd you break up with Kevin? Was it because you're sleeping with some other guy or because Kevin's a sensitive wuss." Ben growled. Prue glared at him. "Neither, and it's none of your damn business now is it?" She barked.

"It's nice hanging with you _two."_ Prue said slyly at Chris and Max. Ben heard a jingling sound behind him thinking it was one of his brothers messing with him. It was his brother but he wasn't messing with him. Kevin, Katelyn, Meghan, Piper, and Phoebe appeared in a quick orb. "Hi Prue, and what ever you three are?" Alex snickered. "You have a cruel sense of humor you no." Ben said making a fist. "Yeah, I know, it's a gift." Phoebe spoke up. "Hey Prue, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure Pheebs," said Prue with a grin. The sisters walked into Prue's room and sat on her bed. Prue hugged Phoebe. "So, what's up?" Phoebe had second thoughts about telling her about her kiss with Kevin. "Prue," Phoebe sighed. "I gonna tell ya something that you're probably not going to like." "What? There's another demon after us?" Prue said sarcastically. "I wish," Phoebe mumbled. "No, that's not it. I... kissed Kevin and I'm not proud of it." Prue looked at her all confused. "What?" "I said-" "I heard what you said Phoebe... I just can't believe you" Prue said as she walked back downstairs acted as if nothing had happened.

**Well that's it, Phoebe kinda hurt Prue, well broke her heart anyway. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to my friend Ren and my mom for reading ever since the beginning. :)**


	5. Kevin Learns About His Heritage

_**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. **__**And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**__** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**_

Prue was sitting downstairs next to Kevin trying to act like she didn't care if her sister kissed her ex-boyfriend. Kevin looked at Prue full of compassion and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder. "You okay, you look a little down." He whispered so their siblings couldn't hear them even though they new they were talking to each other. "Yeah, can I talk to you alone please, I mean could you orb me out of the house. Please!" Prue whispered back with a little bit of eagerness. Kevin looked at her with is flushing red face. "Okay, just wait till the guys turn their backs and Ill orb you outta here." Kevin replied with a stupid grin. Alex looked at the couple and smirked along with her brother who started laughing so hard he slipped on the rug hitting his head on the floor. "What the heck is with you and laughing?" Phoebe asked with a gigantic grin on her face. Ben try'd to get up but fell again laughing hysterically. They all left the room leaving Ben suffering from a hilarious laugh attack.

Everyone went into the kitchen, some trying to hide their grins and others rolling their eyes like they're saying, _that poor pathetic bastard, no wonder the poor guy doesn't have a girlfriend._ Prue gave Kevin a quick glance to go but Kevin hesitated saying anything. "Well that was... um funny. Me and Prue gotta go, we have a-a-" "A date with the er the Elders, yeah, catch you guys later." Prue grabbed Kevin's arm and Prue and Kevin orbed off to Golden Gate Park. "Really? Golden Gate Park, that's the best you could have thought of? What about a nice restaurant or or-" "It's fine Prue, anyway what'd you wanna talk about? I always stash a blanket over here, this is my secret spot. Remember, freshman year in high school you, me and Andy sat at this same spot for our friendship anniversary?" Prue stared at Kevin passionately and smiled. "I remember, so um about that uh talk, it's about your er _mom_." Kevin had a blank stare on his face like Prue made a unfunny joke. "_My mom?"_ Kevin asked with a little bit of a smirk. "Kevin, she told me something about your dad, that he- he was a _demon!_" Prue blurted out she teared up trying to force her tears back. "_What?_ She wouldn't do that, I know she wouldn't do that... I guess that explains the fireball." Kevin whispered harshly. Prue looked at him quickly with a little fear in her eyes. "_F-f-fireball! What!"_ "I should've told you sooner, I didn't know if you'd freakout or not so I told Phoebe." Kevin whimpered. Prue stood up with rage in her eyes. "YOU TOLD PHOEBE BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND! I SO CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU- YOU YOU JERK!" Kevin ran after Prue. Kevin shouted out desperately. "Wait, wait I'm sorry." Prue didn't listen to him she waved her hand up and Kevin went tumbling backwards. "Damn it you idiot tell the truth you get your ass kicked don't tell the truth still get your ass kicked. Relationships are a bitch." Kevin spat while spitting out dirt and grass.

** In The Future: The Year 2010**

"Molly Prudence, I said no!" Kevin shouted. "But dad, the Elders are always doubting us; for once I wanna prove that I'm _not_ a screw up!" Molly pouted. Molly's sister and brother looked at their father blankly, finally Molly's sister spoke up. "Dad please let us go I know we can fix it. Sure, the Elders saw us be silly or slip up sometimes but we're the strongest Charmed ones they have! Even though most of the slip up were someone's fault." She said pointing her head at Molly. "Stella, I said no, and plus you don't know what's gonna happen... it's risky." Kevin argued back. Phoebe, Pipe,r and Paige slipped into the living room. "Maybe you should let them go, I think it would be good for them to meet Prue. I'm mean for god sakes Kev their mom died when they were three." Paige groaned. "Alright, alright, I'll see what your aunts think first then _you_ can go." Piper smiled at her niece's and her nephew. "You guys never really met Prue, well you met Prue you just didn't get to spend much time with her." Piper said chocking back a sob. Phoebe teared up a bit, " I'll support you guys just stay safe and try not to piss off the Elders." Molly smiled, and looked at her father. "Thanks for letting us go dad, you must of really really really loved mom.?" "Yeah you guys be good, make sure to keep your cover and don't let anyone else besides your aunts and uncles that you're from the future alright." "Okay," Stella grinned. "We love you dad, stay safe." The three youngest Charmed ones went to the attic for their departure. Stella took a piece of chalk and drew the Triqetra on the wall. Her brother wrote the spell joining hands with his sisters chanting. "_Ancestors of the Halliwell line. Help us take our flight through time, and protect us so we don't die."_ The Triquetra opened and a blue hole opened. "This is it, don't know when we're coming back; we better hang tight." Aaron said a little nervously. The three jumped into the portal traveling back to 1999.

**The Charmed ones are eleven in this one, I mean Kevin's kids and Wyatt's like five. And they're triplets not single births. First it was Molly, then Aaron then Stella. Anyway I really, really, LOVE your guys support I appreciate a lot. Please hit that review button and keep on reading. _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	6. I Won't Let You Down I Promise

_**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. **__**And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**__** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**_

The three young Charmed ones fell out of the portal and landed brutally on the attic floor. "Ow! Hey, it's a miracle, I landed on something. It feels strong, yet sturdy, feels a little soft-" "It's _me_ you idiot!" Aaron yelled to Molly trying to wiggle out.

Stella nodded her head disappointingly and scoffed. "Well, as much I love to watch you guys fight um... GET OFF ME! Stella yelled angrily. Her brother and sister jumped eagerly off her as if she were a time bomb about to explode. "Piper, you up there?

I heard screaming I'm coming up alright." Phoebe shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Aaron looked at his sisters with fear in his electric blue eyes. "Did you guys hear-" Molly didn't hesitate, she grabbed her brother and sister by the arm and teleported

out of there. The ended up in an abandoned warehouse were P3 use to be. Stella looked around violently so her straight long jet black hair went all over the place. "Where- where-WHERE ARE WE!"

Stella cried out as she dropped on her bottom sobbing and hyperventilating. Molly looked around, and at first she didn't recognize the place and then it hit her. "P3?" she whispered. Aaron went to comfort his sobbing sister. "Hey, it's alright, we're at P3.

_We'll_ get through this... I promise." Aaron whispered in Stella's ear as he jerked his head toward Molly. She knelt down by her sister. "Hey Stells, we're gonna be okay and save mom, I _won't_ let her die." Molly said as if it were almost a question. "

Do you have you're phone so we can try and contact dad?" Stella nodded and pulled out her phone. Molly meddled with is so she could put it on video mode. "Hi daddy," Molly smiled as she was almost driven to tears a the sight of her father.

Even though they weren't gone long she missed her dad _alot_. Kevin frowned, he hated seeing his kids cry or see them in pain of anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Molly crying and Aaron holding broken down Stella.

"We're a little um... stuck we're-" "We ended up in the attic and Aunt Phoebe thought we were Aunt Piper and Molly _teleported_ us out... if I'm correct she used an Avatar power." Aaron rudely interrupted as Molly gave him a dangerous glare.

"Wow, uh Stella, Stells, are you _okay_ sweetie?" Kevin asked awkwardly. Stella looked up as she wanted to run into his arms and hug hearing him say, _everything's gonna be alright... I promise._ As he always said went something was really wrong.

"Yeah, I just wanna save her, I can't go on not knowing what will ..." Stella couldn't finish she buried her head in her arms and bawled. Kevin sighed and said heavily.

"Guys, just go to the manner and tell your aunts and uncles you're from the future, but... don't tell them who you are, _yet_." Kevin tried very hard not to cry, he'd find it very embarrassing.

"Tell them, you have a demon problem and tell them you're witches, it'll make it easier. Befriend them first and see if they'll let you stay there with you or go to your uncles condo and do the same thing.

You'll sense your uncles, then you'll find the condo." "Alright, but dad... how do we explain that me and Stella look just like a mirror image of mom and Aaron looks exactly like you?"

Kevin was put on the spot, the constant questions reminded him of the first time he gave his kids _"the talk."_ "Tell 'em you're um relatives of mine, distant, very distant relatives, I really don't know what else to tell you guys except you're gonna do great!"

"Really Dad?" Stella asked in a silent whisper. "Yes, I gotta go I love you good luck." Their Dad hung up leaving the kids to figure out the puzzle by themselves. "Well, let's go team three!" Aaron smirked. Molly and Stella got up and looked at each other.

"Let's give it another go, even if that means we have to kick some extra demon ass along the way," Stella yelled confidently. Molly looked at the locket on her neck with a picture of her family.

She whispered to herself "I know I only knew you a short time but... I'll make you proud, we'll save you and I'll find out what _really_ happened the day you died. I _love _you even though I don't really know you and I always will. I promise I'll save you I_ promise_.

**Wow that, was deep. Molly and Stella are really a spitting image of Prue and Aaron looks like an adorable mini version of Kevin, so cute. And they'll meet them soon, don't worry. Please hit the review bottom at the bottom of the page and _HAVE A GREAT DAY! PS _Sorry the Chapt. was so short I'll make it longer don't worry the story will be long very long.**


	7. Hi, Do I Know You?

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**

**Meanwhile...**

Kevin ran after Prue trying not to get himself thrown..._again_. "Prue, wait please, I just wanna talk!" Kevin shouted desperately. Prue turned to face him. "I don't wanna talk to you right now, and I'm not gonna talk to you here!" Prue yelled. "Okay, I'm sorry. Uh, do you wanna talk at the manor, it's more private?" Prue looked at him sadly, "alright, but I'm still really _really_ mad at you, got it!" Prue said through gritted teeth. Kevin took Prue's hand as they orbed out.

At the manor Phoebe was sitting on the couch wondering what the noise was that she heard in the attic. She saw Kevin and Prue orb in. "Hi, how was the talk with the Elders?" Phoebe asked Prue, guessing it didn't go very well since her face was still a little red. "Um, it was okay." they both answered. Piper entered the living room with a big grin. "Hey, bet you like the Elders didn't ya?" Piper asked very sarcastically. "Funny, but I don't really think anyone likes them but themselves."

Kevin mumbled. "Hey, Piper where you in the attic recently, cause I heard someone or _something_ up there?" Phoebe asked Piper. Piper looked worried along with Prue who was to busy being mad at Kevin to focus on anything else. ? "No, Phoebe I _wasn't_ in the attic." Piper replied. "What do you mean you heard _something_ in the attic?" Kevin asked suspiciously. "I don't know if it was a demon or not but I heard something." Phoebe replied a little agitated. Piper looked at phoebe then at Prue and Kevin.

"Maybe we should check it out, I know it's just a noise but let's go upstairs... just in case" They all went up to the attic and saw nothing. "Okay, so there's nothing there. I'm so damn sure I heard something; I swear." Phoebe protested quietly. Prue and Piper blinked in confusion. "Let's just just call Leo and see what he thinks." Prue offered. "Leo, Leo!" Piper called. Leo orbed in. "Hi, um Piper can it um wait; please 'cause the Elders sensed some strong magic and they don't know if it's good or bad , it's unknown."

Leo sighed. He looked pretty tired he was dressed in casual: plaid shirt with jeans and wrist watch with his hair neatly combed." "Strong magic? Maybe it's my demonic father that abandoned me and my brothers and sisters years ago."

Kevin said sarcastically; while he threw his hands over hi head. Leo looked at Kevin while rubbing his smooth hand over his necked awkwardly. "When you find out about _that_?" Kevin looked at Prue with a giant grin. "Do _any_ of my brothers and sisters know about _THIS_?" Kevin cried desperately. "Actually you aren't really suppose know,_none_ of you aren't suppose to know; but since you already know... let's round up your brothers and sisters." Phoebe's blouse looked more ruffled then her anger.

"What about that _powerful thing_ that's out there.!" Piper rolled her eyed and said through gritted teeth, "I can't believe I'm saying this but the Elders are _somewhat_ good at their jobs let's just get Ben, Kate, Max Meg, Chris, and Al, alright. Come on let's go get em'."

Molly smiled ready to go see well _meet_ her mother for the first time since she died. "Let's go back to the manor, that's our best bet." Stella brushed the dirt off her skinny jeans and straightened out her black and red teenage shirt.

"Okay, so do we blast through the attic wall like last time, or should we use the door?" Stella smirked sarcastically dusting off her hair while standing up against the grainy wall. "May I remind_ you two_ that we're _incognito_." Aaron reminded his sisters. He felt all clammy and felt impatient on orbing because of the nauseating smell of the dumpster in the ally. "Ready?" "Yup!"

Aaron and Stella laughed happily. Since Molly was the only one who could use Avatar or Demonic powers they shimmered into the backyard sneaking in through the back door. Aaron crept in first, "all clear." He whispered. Molly looked left and right and pressed her light brown ear against the smooth milky white wall. "I'll go up to the attic first if there's anyone up there I'll just tell them we're new charges. and we got these powers by taking them from demons." Stella dashed up to the attic pressing her back flat to the door so know one could see her.

"Come on up, the coast is clear!" Stella yelled from upstairs. Molly and Aaron raced upstairs as Aaron' sister kept shoving him to the side with her large dark dry hands. "Ow watch it!" Aaron yelped. They made it upstairs. Aaron was panting along side Molly who had a big smug grin across her face. "I'm _so_ glad you're _not_ a girl." She sneered. "Why? 'Cause I'd kick your but?" Aaron replied looking at himself reflectively and saw his loose baggy jeans and red T-shirt that had a black ink design on it.

Molly snickered, "dude being a girl is _worse _then you think; I mean have you ever ever _seen_ a bitch fight?" Aaron looked confused as he walked up the stairs. "Uh, the attic _still_ looks the same, you think they could change it up in a while." Stella rolled her eyes. and sat on an antique leathery chair. "Should we wait or-" Stella was interrupted by a humungous orb that looked like it could've crushed them.

"I'm telling you, _how_ could our father been a demon isn't that, you know _impossible_!" Katelyn screamed at Leo and Kevin. Ben saw the three young Charmed ones. "Who the heck are _you_?" He asked panicking as a energyball appeared in his hand.

Molly gulped as Piper, Prue, Leo and the Stonehills' stared at them in awe as if they're were like one of those amazing high tech computers. Stella gulped and almost breathlessly said, "we're witches, good witches we're suppose to be charges but the Elders are suppose to assign us Whitelighters." Leo eyed them suspiciously wondering if they're were the powerful beings that the Elders were talking about.

"Say, do you guys _know_ the Elders. I mean have you _met_ them?""Molly looked at her jagged partially chewed nails. "We sorta met. Actually, the Elders sent us on a classified mission from the future." Molly tried to say confidently. Even though she was a great liar, her voice trembled a bit. Aaron looked like he was gonna cry he was actually so scared he wet his pants. "Let's talk downstairs, for _our_ sake." They all went downstairs itching for answers.

**They finally met them! Please hit the review button and remember to _all_ writers: PLEASE COMPLETE YOUR DAMN STORIES AND UPDATE THEM AT LEAST _ONCE_ A WEEK! Thanks for all my readers I appreciate you guys, you're AWESOME I LOVE YOU GUYS! Happy readings, and have a great day.**


	8. All's Not Fair In Love And War

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**

Molly, Stella, and Aaron stood just staring down Leo and the Charmed ones. "Are you guys the-the-the Charmed ones?" Stella asked even though she knew who they were. "Yeah, how come you three were in our attic?" Prue asked eyeing the kids as if they were a long lost relative, which they were. Phoebe got curious and rudely asked, "are you guys evil? I mean why else would you guys be in there unless you wanted the book?" "Phoebe?" Piper screamed punching her sister in her arm. Aaron blinked in confusion wondering why they were acting so rude. "We can prove we're not evil; evil can't touch the book. And if we were evil wouldn't we be attacking you already?" "Kids got a point there." Chris and Max said. Kevin thought telepathically to his brothers. _I think they're good, because if they're were already in the attic wouldn't they've already touch the book?_ "Oh for gods sake damn it let's just go upstairs and let them try to touch the book!" Meghan yelled getting annoyed as she stood up and started walking up the stairs. Everybody else followed her out of a little bit of fear and because when they were kids her and Katelyn could really take charge. "Alright, you little punks grab the book." Ben taunted, Prue took ben by the ear and whispered in it. "Knock it off, I'm already pissed at your brother Ben, don't you _dare_ get my on your bad side, especially not now!" Ben had a little bit of tears from his eyes but held them back to keep himself from being embarrassed. Molly ran to the book along with Stella and Aaron dragged behind. Stella gave him a look that said _ hurry your ass up unless you want Molly to strangle you_. Aaron jogged to the podium were the book was.

They put their fingers on the book to show them, then Stella picked it up passing it down to Molly and Aaron. "Does that answer your question Phoebe?" Molly said smugly. Phoebe looked shocked. "How'd you know my name?" "We're from the future, duh."

Molly replied looking at her brown DC sneakers. "Hey kid what's your name?" Kevin asked in a calm happy tone. The three young Stonehills introduced themselves. "I'm Molly," " names Stella, you can call me Stells." "I'm Aaron but most people call me 'heart breaker' ." Stella and Molly snickered and then bursted out in laughter. "Dude, no girls like you, you don't even have a girlfriend!" Molly giggled. Aaron blushed and pursed his lips. "I'm so lame. I'm the _definition_ for humiliation!" Aaron cried as his lower lip quivered. Leo walked up to him. "It's okay sport, alright since we know you guys now, well sort of let's take you guys to meet the Elders." Stella and Molly stood up clenching their stomaches and held on to Leo's shoulder. "Let's go," Molly said orbing them out.

"They're Whitelighters?" Piper said surprised. "I don't know about you but I like em', specially that Molly girl!" Alex grinned happily like she won the lottery. "That's because she acts just like you: sarcastic and insensitive." Prue snapped at Alex. "Yeah so, anyway they look alot like you and Kevin, I mean look at them." Kevin rolled his eyes "come on let's go downstairs, and Prue, you know." Prue gave him the evil eye as they all walked downstairs. When they reached the living room Prue grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her to the side. "Hey, Prue what was that for?" Alex whispered annoyed. Prue cupped her hand to her ear and knelt down. "I don't know why I'm talking to _you_ but you seem to know the most about relationships and I really mad at Kevin and I just really need someone to talk to!" Prue squealed with a tone of desperation. "Um Prue, have you noticed that I'm not really the best person to come to when you have a romantic relationship... I mean all my ex's cheated on me." Alex sighed wiping a tear from her cheek. "Please, Alex _please_!" Alex held Prue's hand they orbed to the attic.

"Alright, so what do ya wanna talk about?" Alex asked sympathetically. "Okay, so me and Kevin were in Golden Gate park and everything was going fine until... well until he told me that he created a fireball" Prue sighed silently as Alex gave her a half-heartedly hug. "So you're mad because of his demonic powers?"Alex whispered. "I'm horrible at this, I'm just gonna go get Piper!" She moaned. Prue grabbed her wrist, "please, no don't go! Kevin, well _after_ I dumped him, he kissed Phoebe an-" "_What! Whoa, whoa whoa, he and Phoebe liplocked? Holy crap!"_ Prue gave her annoyed look as her black tank top drooped down exposing a little bit of cleavage. Alex smirked, "sorry, but I never took you to be the _jealous _ type... then again after the _Roger thing_..." "Alex, one I'm not jealous, and two the real reason I'm mad is because we're best friend and he told her about the fireball before me!" "I guess people get close to each other when their tongue goes in each others throat? Prue looked at her with surprise, she was insulted at what she said and amused at the same time. "Hey Alex," Prue asked. "Yeah," "do ya remember the time Roger and I were..." It almost Prue puke to talk about him. "... dating, and Kevin found out that he had a thing for Phoebe and he almost strangled him?" Prue giggled. Alex grinned hugely, "yes, I had to hold him back and Roger was trying to running away like a scared little girl running away from a pervert." "Wait a second... Kevin was extremely jealous when you and Roger were dating, right?" Prue nodded confused. "If you still have his number, maybe you can call him and pretend to date him again, to get Kev jealous!" Prue was flabbergasted. "What? You're freakin' crazy! There's no way, _no way_, I'd get back together with that chauvinist son of a bitch pretend _and_ non-pretend! Besides, I don't even remember his number." Alex looked scared, she seen Prue mad before but she'd never seen her like _that_ before. "Please, please, please, let me set up a _fake_ date to make him jealous; plus I kind of have his number." Prue went red, "you, have Rogers number?" She said angrily. " "Okay, you know how I can be _nosy_, I don't have a thing for him if that's what you think it's just that... I didn't have anything better to do so I hid in the closet of your bedroom and listened to your conversations." Alex blurted out covering her face and scooting away from Prue so she didn't get thrown across the room like Kevin. Luckily for Alex, Prue kept her cool and was kind of amused. "Let's just do this _fake_ date, just _seeing_ his face makes me wanna barf, plus I think it's a bit of a turn on when Kev gets mad." "Ew, you're turning me off."


	9. Oh Crap, She Know!

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**

Molly, Stella, and Aaron were in the heavens with Leo waiting to talk to the Elders. "Can they be any slower ? Please be slower!" Molly yelled at the sky and putting her fist to the air. "I'm not getting any younger!" Stella rolled her eyes at her sister. "Please, please shut up!" "What, just speaking my honest opinion." Molly replied staring down her sister. "Just don't say anything offensive about _them,_ you know how hard they can be." Stella said as she sat on the clouds wrapping her arms around her knees sadly. Aaron ran his fingers through his dry jet-black hair as he sighed. "Let's just wait for uncle- I mean Leo." There was person walking in a white robe walking toward them.

"Hello, you must be Molly, Stella and Aaron. My name's Stella, I'm an Elder. Don't worry, Leo's coming, he's just talking to the other Elders right now so I can get to know you guys." The Elder said giving them a blank stare. "Hi, I'm-I'm Aaron, and well we're triplets, that's just an interesting fact about us eh." Aaron blushed as he looked up at his Grandmother. Stella stood up smiling at the Elder. "Your name's Stella too. As you know, we're from the past." The young Stella said. Older Stella sighed...I know you three are the-" she whispered it so the other Elders couldn't hear. "_The Charmed Ones._

The future Charmed ones anyway; and just so you know Leo didn't tell me, I found out myself." The kids couldn't bring themselves to speak. "When Leo said you three came from the future and that there were three of you it gave me a hint, but I

doubted it because the Charmed one line is perpetually women." She said looking Aaron up and down as he frowned at her. "Your appearances told me you guys were Kevin and Prudence's kids. Your hair and eyes gave it away; and of course your extreme height from your father." Molly, Stella, and Aaron stood in shock at how clever she was. She found out their _true_ identity with just a couple clues. Aaron's lip was trembling with fear as he begged. "Please don't tell the rest of the Elders who we are! They send us back to our own time, we can't leave mom hanging by a thread like this." Molly's eyes were wide with fear as she snapped at he brother. "Aaron, no one's gonna be left hanging on a thread!" "What do you mean _hanging by a thread?_" The Elder asked. "Tell me child, for your mother's sake tell me!" She growled. Stella broke down in tears and gave in. "Shax, Shax, the Source's assassin, he-he killed her!" Stella cried chocking on sobs. Molly looked at her sadly. "We better postpone the meeting with the Elders for now." Molly offered. Older Stella called for Leo as her ran to her wondering what happened. "I'll tell the other Elders I postponed the meeting, just take these children back to the manor and tell the Charmed ones to train them how to fight demons." "But-" "GO!" She bellowed as Leo took them as they orbed back to the manor.

Leo appeared in a blue shimmering orb apparent to the Charmed ones. "Hi ya," Ben greeted. "Hi, may I please borrow you three for a minute? It's important, we need to talk... _privately." _ Leo asked formally. "What for?" Ben asked being deliberately, _trying_ to be annoying. Alex nudged him hard in the arm and smiled at Prue. She walked with Leo to the kitchen along with Piper and Phoebe. They headed for the kitchen wondering what they were gonna talk about. "What do you think they're gonna

talk about?" Katelyn asked. Her twin Meghan shrugged, "beats the hell outta me!" Kevin looked at the floor then at the ceiling wondering if Prue was still mad at him.

"So sweetie what is it?" Piper asked agitatedly because when he says _privately_ he means something bad. Leo looked at the triplets staring into Molly's eyes nodding at her. "The Elder- actually one Elder, Kevin's mom postponed the meeting while Leo was talking to the other Elders... she wants you to train us in demon fighting." Molly squeaked in a small voice. Molly loved her aunts but she knew how mad her Aunt Piper could be and her Mom had the power of telekinesis, and boy, her dad told her stories about her mom when she got mad. Prue was the first one to speak up. "Why are you telling us this now?" She said said calmly. Leo try'd to reason with Prue before any of them could have a power fit. "Guys I don't know why Stella told us now, she just told the kids and me a couple of minutes ago. Stella try'd to get her mom to take pity on them and _make_ them train them as she gave them her pleading eyes. "You don't have to train us if you want to, I guess we can go home." She fake pouted. Phoebe looked guilty, "let's just think about it, how about in the attic for a couple minutes... okay." Phoebe ran out of the room, then Piper, then Prue.

"Damn you Phoebe, you're a sucker for pity!" Piper whined. "Hey, you're blaming _me_ for this!" Phoebe snorted as Prue broke in between them. "Stop it you two! Consider the pros _and_ the cons. If we have allies on our side it'll help us alot and, I kind of like the kids, even the sassy smart ass one." Prue protested as she looked at both of her sisters. There was a moment a silence, everyone was thinking. "I don mind training, it's just that, well we have personal lives too ya know and they need to respect that!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I'll do it." Prue and Piper stared at her. "What?" The both said confused. "I have know life anyway," she said down heartedly. "No! I'll train them and that's that alright!" Prue's voice was full of agitation and a little bit of anger. Piper and Phoebe backed off and they all walked downstairs.

"So, did ya guys make a decision, no pressure." Leo asked Prue walked up them. "I'll train them." "Did you guys even try to work it out so you could _all_ teach them" "Yes, but Prue _insisted_ on training them herself." Piper grinned as the sun from the kitchen window flashed against her hair. Stella and Aaron smiled. "So, this does this mean you're gonna teach us?" The asked happily. Prue nodded and gave them a big grin. Leo looked happy but worried. "I don't think the Elders will be happy- I mean Elder. She said the Charmed ones but I guess if one's teaching them it's just as good." Leo smirked at Prue. Prue blushed and looked at Molly. "So kiddo what do yo think?" Molly shrugged. "Fine by me, I like it and if those darn Elders have anything to sat they can just kiss my magical-" ""Molly! Trust me, I'm no fan of them either, but we still have to respect them. Oh, and they have ears you know!" Molly glared at her as Stella ignored it. " I know, just don't care. Anyway, when does class start... teacher." Prue liked being called teacher, she thought it made her sound more professional. "How 'bout now."

**Well now the bonding begins. I hope you liked it, I'm trying to make my stories more like a mix of: Drama, Romance, Humor and Hurt/Comfort. Don't forget to hit the review button and _Happy Readings._**


	10. An Old Enemy Comes Back To Town

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**

**Future 2010**

Kevin was in his room at Ben's apartment drifting into a slumber._ Kevin saw a figure of a women in his sleep but couldn't make out who it was. "Hello?" Kevin said more as a question than a statement. He kept walking on to a soft pillow of clouds desperate to see who was there._

_"Hi Kev, it's me... Prue." Prue croaked, as she chocked a little on her tears. She starting to approaching slowly so she didn't shock him. The dead Charmed one was wearing the same clothes she wore the day she died. Kevin was speechless as he tripped and stumbled backward as the fluffy white clouds broke his fall. He stood up in his faded blue jeans and White T-shirt._

_"Prue? No-no-NO! IT'S NOT YOU, YOU'RE DEAD! THE ELDERS-NO DEMONS-SOMETHING OR SOMEBODY'S TRYING TO SCREW WITH MY HEAD!" Kevin shouted out of hurt, anger, pain, and heartache. Tears flowed down his cheeks as they looked like little sparkling diamonds. Prue cried to see that she didn't just hurt Piper, she hurt Kevin and all her family as well when she died... leaving them alone and in terrible pain.  
_

_"Kevin, I'm so sorry... please forgive me."_ Kevin sprang up out of his bed gasping for air, tearing a little. Kevin rubbed his eyes and was face to face with his three brothers.

"Ahhh! Wh-wh-what are you guys doing here?" Kevin yelled, pulling his covers off him. He was hyperventilating so hard he was almost about to pass out. Chris scratched his blond head looking like a monkey. He sighed with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"You okay Kevin? We heard you mumbling and crying in your sleep saying 'Prue, Prue! No!' We were worried, we thought some sort of freakin' demon possessed you or something!'" Chris chuckled but said seriously at the same time Ben opened the curtains letting the fresh, crisp, light in.

Ben started to snicker, "dude, you look hell of wasted. I mean worst than Lindsey Lohan wasted; no offense." He laughed. Kevin gave him a look of annoyance as he clutched his side.

"Thank you lord smart ass. Oh and I _haven't_ been drinking by the way. I'm a father, I'm suppose to be a good role model for my kids, unlike some people..." Kevin groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go talk to Piper, see ya."

Kevin was at the manors doorstep, he'd been back and forth between living with his brothers and being at the manor visiting Piper. All the good times they had together and all the bad. All the way from their childhood till now. Kevin rapped on the door, standing there whistling waiting for Piper. The manor looked the same as it always did: the glass sparkling like diamonds, the paint was maroon red and the vines twisted on the doorway. Piper opened the door surprised. She smiled then caught her breath for a second.

"Hi Kev, nice to see ya. What brings you here?" Piper gave him a hug as Kevin felt like a embarrassed child coming to his mother about his bed wetting again. Kevin blushed a little then shrugged"

"I just needed to talk to you about something that I can't talk to the guys about. It's really bothering, it's a nightmare; _literally."_ Kevin could feel a could chill down his back. Piper beckoned him to come inside as he stepped through the door. They sat down on the couch as _thump-thump-thump_ came down the stairs. Little Wyatt greeted his uncle and mother as he stomped downstairs.

"Hi Uncle Kevin," he said in a toddler tone of voice. Piper gave him the go back upstairs and play look; which meant unless you want your toys taken away... go back upstairs.

"So, Piper, I had this weird dream. I was thinking I could talk to you about it... it was about _Prue."_ Kevin whispered without any emotion. Piper swallowed as a lump formed in her throat and her mouth became dry."

"Oh, are you sure? Are you sure you _saw_ her in your dream?" Piper asked squeezing his hand so hard hid hand turned purple. Kevin could see even after all those years she still _wanted and neeed_ Prue. He still remembered Piper when she turned into a fury. Her rage at her sister for leaving her alone... but yet even though he felt she abandoned him and her children, he loved her devotedly.

"Piper, please loosen you grip will ya." Kevin yelped.

"I just-I just- I just don't understand. She could of helped us before or talked to us. _Now_ she decides to talk to us!" Piper wailed."

"We never tried summoning her-"

"I did, on her birthday, death day... and whenever I missed her. But Prue never came." She sniffled. There was a scream from upstairs, it was Wyatt.

"Mommy, Uncle Kevy! Help!" The boy screamed. Kevin took Piper as they teleported upstairs. Piper and Kevin couldn't believe who was holding Wyatt it was... Cole Turner.

"Hi Kevin, Piper, Wyatt is quite something isn't he. Cute little brat almost more powerful than the triplets... _almost_." Cole growled in a smug yet sarcastic tone of voice.

"Put him down! NOW!" Piper bellowed. Cole smiled evilly and pushed Wyatt at Kevin as Kevin took his nephew in his arms petting his head.

"What do_ you _want?" Kevin roared. Kevin's eyes flashed from navy blue to blood red. He put his hand to his head screaming.

"Kevin, tisk, tisk, my old friend." Cole teased. "Learn to control your anger, or you'll end up destroying everything you love."

Kevin panted, "_go to hell you bastard_!" Cole grinned, "see you later. Oh and Piper, I'm not going after your little brat. I've got more important things to gain... like getting three new allies." Cole shimmered out.

Kevin looked at Piper with fear in his eyes. Piper gasped.

"Molly, Stella, Aaron,... please be careful." He whispered.

**Thank you my loyal readers I appreciate you reading my stories. I'm actually writing to get into college so I'm striving to keep grades up.**

**If you guys wanna reach me I'm on Facebook.  
**

**Twitter(pruesapprentice)**


	11. Bonding And Fighting

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT. And BTW if any of you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in for you.**

"So... where do we practice?" Aaron said awkwardly because didn't know what else to say. He just stood there in the kitchen looking at his hyper sister bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball. Molly pushed Aaron on the ground and got up in Prue's face.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do- are we gonna learn how to kick demon ass-wait no we're gonna do potions- are we gonna-"

Alex had enough of Molly's commotion. "SHUT UP!" She yelled, "okay kid, what the hell did you have for breakfast this morning and calm down it's just Prue teaching you-what's the big deal?" Prue straightened out her shirt and give a look of grief to her sisters. She took Molly's arm and pulled her into the living room gesturing Stella and Aaron to follow her. Molly slid down on the couch having that cute puppy dog face on, so she wouldn't get in trouble. Prue rolled her eyes and glared dangerously at Molly, giving her the Mom look.

"If you guys are going to learn form me," Prue said sighing. "There are going to be a few ground rules. Okay number one:be kind, polite and respectful in this house. And number two don't ever-ever-ever-"

"Use magic for personal gain and don't get pursued by dark magic, got it!" Stella said sarcastically. "Sorry, just knew that already. Please teach us please I promise we'll _all_ be good!"

Prue smiled at Stella, as Stella felt a rush of happiness at her mother's smile.

"Okay, now I know where we can practice, we just need to make sure no one can see us... alright."

"Yes," said the the young apprentices.

"Alright, can you orb us to Golden Gate Park. I got a special place we can practice." Stella, Molly, and Aaron took her hand and orbed them to Golden Gate Park. They arrived by a small tree surrounded by shrubs about four and a half ft. tall. By the tree was a blanket and it was isolated so no one could see them do magic.

" Cool, so Prue what do we do first?" Aaron asked. He sat down on the blanket and using his telekinesis to move a couple of rocks around. Prue didn't know what to do. She taught Phoebe and Piper stuff when they were kids, but that was _before_ they go their powers. _Maybe since we're alone I can interview them myself and find out why they came and how they actually got here._

"Okay you guys let's play a game! First let's sit in a circle." Prue yelled out as she sat next o her unborn son. Stella and Molly dragged their feet as they followed her. Prue gave a sly smile to the three.

"So this is how it's gonna work. Before we start getting to the magic part, we should learn some stuff from each other. I'll go first asking you guys questions, then anyone of you three can ask me a question." All of them nodded precisely.

"What time are you guys from." Stella gave a hesitant look at her sister, but before she could say anything telepathically-

"We're from San Fransisco, in the year 2010!" Aaron blurted out excitedly. Molly looked worried _what if that moron blurts something out he's not suppose to, it might change the past... or worst terminate our existence._ Stella was thinking something to ask her mom; something personal.

"So Prue, how did ya meet Kevin? He's a real cutie huh?" Stella asked awkwardly(since Kevin is her father) Prue raised a curious eyebrow of why she would ask a question like that.

"Kevin's a bit old for you kid... although he is cute I just get lost in those beautiful blue eyes and that sexy black hair and those lips..." Prue trailed off. Aaron was biting his lip so he wouldn't burst out into laughter.

"Prue? Miss Halliwell, are you okay? You seem-"

"Hey, lover girl! Get a grip on yourself mamacita! PRUE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Molly screamed. Prue rolled over on her back as the kids laughed. Prue blushed out of embarrassment and crawled on the dewy grass back to the blanket.

"Sorry, about that you guys! Let's just get back to our game, okay!" Prue sat down closing her eyes as she took deep breaths. Aaron couldn't help but snicker at his mother. Molly kneed her brother in the groin as he moaned in pain. Stella laughed as Prue noticed and gave them dagger eyes.

"Come on you guys, quit fooling around! How come you guys traveled to the past anyway, some business the Elders can't handle themselves." She spat, angrily. Molly gave a smug grin.

"You can say that, it's a bit _personal_. How long have you and your sisters been doing the witch thing- you know saving the world and all that?" Molly giggled. Prue felt happy being around the kids-like she could be as silly, stupid, goofy as she wanted and not feel dumb or weird.

"About a year, we're not that experienced! But we know our powers, sort of. Okay maybe we should chit-chat later, now let's get to the fun stuff." Prue said standing up and smiling. "The first thing to do when practicing magic is know what your powers are and know how to use them. What are your guys' powers?" Prue asked extremely politely. Aaron, Molly, and Stella, huddled into a group. _We have the same powers as Mom. How are we gonna explain that?_ Aaron thought telepathically. Molly just shrugged as Stella's light bulb went on. She whispered in Molly's ear.

"A lot of witches have that power of telekinesis and astral projection. But then again, not all _good_ witches have the power of conducting fire in their hand." Molly smirked devilishly.

"We don't have to show her _all_ of our powers! And we're not _fully_ good to be honest! I mean it's not our fault our grandmother decided to do it with a demon. Better hurry up Prue looks suspicious." The kids scurried on over to Prue. First Stella cut her finger on a rock as Molly healed her to show some of their whitelighter powers. Aaron astral projected to Prue and back then Stella used a power she never knew she had _invisibility._

"This is new," Stella said looking around trying to see herself. Molly looked at Aaron in awe as her brother stared back.

"Wow! Your powers are growing fast!" Prue exclaimed. But something cut off the happiness. A demon shimmered in and not just a demon.-

"Cole?" The kids said awestruck. "Prue get out of here go! Now" Aaron yelled Prue ignored him as she threw Cole with her telekinesis. But Cole got up throwing a energy ball at her-Stella blocked it by creating an energy shield.

"It's good to see you three and even you too Prue!" Cole growled evilly. "Stella, Molly, Aaron, you should know that I visited Kevin and he's doing fine! I wouldn't have to find you guys like this if it weren't for Wyatt!" Cole blasted another fire ball as Molly levitated and kicked him in the face. Aaron took Prue and Stella and prepared to orb.

"Molly come on!" Aaron yelled. Molly hesitated know if she tried to take Cole down her self, she would just end up dead; so she went with her brother, sister and mother.

**Pretty suspense full isn't. So they're going back to the manor for help but Prue's gonna run into some personal problems herself. That's all I'm gonna reveal. Thanks for reading!**


	12. There's Jealousy And Then There's Stupid

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.  
**

The four Charmed ones orbed into the Halliwell's living room. Prue was looking around for her sisters.

"Piper! Phoebe! Downstairs, quick!" Prue called from downstairs. Piper and Phoebe ran downstairs.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked running downstairs in her bathrobe.

"Book Of Shadows!" Prue said panting. "A demon attacked us! The kids knew him said his name was 'Cole'!" Prue went upstairs to the attic followed by her sisters.

"So do we stay down here or-" Molly gave Aaron dagger eyes.

"No you retard we stay down here and _don't_ help! Come on you idiot!" Molly scolded harshly. They ran upstairs to the attic as they saw the sisters flipping through the book. Stella giggled.

"Typical." The girls turned around and Piper asked.

"Do you guys know where this Cole demon might gone?" Molly shrugged.

"I dunno, but for right now we don't need to stress about it. I don't think he's gonna be bothering us. If he was smart, he wouldn't bother us.

And I'm not just saying that because your the Charmed ones... _promise_!"She insisted. Prue felt extremely flattered along with Phoebe while Piper felt a little doubted. Phoebe smiled and blushed a little.

"I'm honored that you think so much of us, I mean we _are_ great witches after all... the _best_!" Phoebe boasted conceitedly. Stella bit her lip really hard to stop her self from yelling out _for god sake aunt phoebe he was your demon husband you deal with it_.

"Even if he does come he wouldn't try to hurt us... I think" Stella whispered silently. "At least I don't think he'll try to harm _all_ of as." She said staring down Phoebe oddly. Alex zoomed upstairs taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, me and Prue have a special appointment we're suppose to-actually- well, _she's _appointment!" Aaron frowned puzzled.

"You mean _date_ right! We weren't born yesterday, I know the word 'appointment' when I here it!" He said slyly. Alex ran downstairs followed by Prue. Piper's jaws dropped.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! PRUDENCE HALLIWELL!" Piper roared from upstairs. She gave a heaving sigh. "Great grief!"

* * *

As Prue and Alex were driving Prue spoke to Alex hesitantly.

"So... I'm guessing you called Roger?" Prue asked shyly as she rocked back in forth on her seat nervously. Alex giggled as she looked at Prue like a 5 year old just starting school.

"You'll be fine, for now." She handed her a long red gown. Prue eyed it in awe as she was drooling over it.

"How-did-you-get-this!" Prue exclaimed breathlessly. Alex closed her eyes and thought about all the times she wore it with each of her ex-boyfriends... the relationships didn't last long.

"I don't feel like talking about it... just go into the bathroom and put it on. we're about the same _width_ ways anyway." She said uncomfortably because she was tall for a woman. 6'8'' exactly.

Prue walked in the fancy restaurant with Prue as Prue glared at Roger.

"I can't do this, i just can't!" Prue panicked as she started hyperventilating and her eyes tearing up. Alex hugged really tight petting her head.

"Go get dressed and I'll handle the rest. I know you hate Roger... but I definitely know you love my brother and you still love Andy _alot_!" She whispered in her ear silently. Prue walked to the bathroom as Alex snuck outside smugly taking out her Cell phone. It wasn't till long till she heard Kevin's voice.

"Hello, Alex? Hi, um... what do ya want?" Kevin said annoyed. Alex gritted her teeth so she wouldn't swear.

"Just shimmer or orb to the restaurant me a Prue at okay, bye." Alex hung up on her brother as Prue came out of the bathroom and sat at the table with Roger. She hasn't seen him since a year ago when they first got their powers.

"Hi," Prue said coldly without looking at him. Roger was ogling her irritatingly.

"Nice to see you again Prue. Oh, Alex told me why your here and about you and...Kevin." Roger said with disgust.

"Jealous?"

"No, just wanna make _him_ jealous." Alex walked outside as she saw her brother _and_ Phoebe walking to the restaurant. Alex was thinking to her self again _okay... maybe I'm taking it a little too far. Oh well both Prue, Kevin, and Phoebe will get the green eyed demon. This is a record! Three pissed people in a row!_

"Hi I thought I told only Kevin to come?" She asked suspiciously. Phoebe blushed as she held Kevin's hand tightly.

"Well ya see, the thing is..." Phoebe trailed off. Alex let it go as they walked into the restaurant on the opposite where Prue was.

* * *

"Sorry I tagged along." Phoebe said innocently. "I didn't wanna see Piper blow up training the kids, since I gotta admit I didn't want to train them myself."

"It's fine. I wonder where Alex went." Alex swaggered back to the table blocking their view of Prue and Roger.

"Here's fifty bucks. Eat something nice bye."

"Wait-" But Alex already went the counter to order something. Phoebe gave Kevin a funny look of grief.

"You hungry?"

"No" Phoebe looked hard across the room and saw her sister and Roger.

"Oh my god, that _couldn't_ be. No, no, it isn't." Phoebe whispered trying to convince herself it wasn't them. She grabbed Kevin's chin and turned it toward the couple.

"No way! That can't be-"

"I'm afraid it is."

"I'm gonna kill them!" They both said angrily. Across the room Prue could see they saw them.

"Uh oh," she gasped. Roger smiled wickedly.

"So, you ready for the great finally. Wanna make him jealous I mean die hard jealous.-" Prue couldn't take his taking so without thinking she pulled the collar of his shirt towards him as their lips met... _kissing_. Alex saw trying not to laugh as she said sympathetically.

"Ugh, poor Prue. That-that just sadly screams desperate! It's gonna leave emotional scars for that girl." Kevin and Phoebe stood watching shocked and angry and Kevin of course _jealous._

"Wow!" They said. "Wow!"

**That's NOT my last chapter, but I might be taking a break for a while because of the holidays. _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS_****!**  



	13. Time To Get Serious: Part 1

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

Alex walked over to where Kevin and Phoebe were as she offered to take them to the movies. Kevin just sat there and glared at Roger as Prue pulled away from Roger as she whispered in his ear.

"It worked, it actually worked!"

Roger smiled villainously "I can see the green eyed monster coming out of him!"

Kevin's eyes started to flash red. Alex kicked her brother from under the table.

"Ow, Alex! What was that for?" Her brother whined. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Do ya have to ask? The green eyed demon could've consumed you. You idiot!" Phoebe snickered.

"You mean _red_ eyed demon." She said as she was trying to get Kevin's attention. " Don't torture yourself, let's get outta here. The sooner the better anyway!" Kevin and Alex agreed with Phoebe and headed back to the manor. Prue waited till they all left.

"So maybe if you wanna get back together sometime- maybe another kiss will do"

"No way," She said as she walked off.

**Meanwhile…..**

"I said _not_ to mix lavender and ginger root! You guys are gonna blow yourselves up!" Piper scolded at Molly. Molly groaned as she laid her head on the table.

"If she tells us don't mix this herb or that herb _again_ I'm gonna pull my hair out." She said with exasperation.

"Let _me_ show ya how it's done sis!" Stella smiled proudly. She picked up a pinch of cinnamon and put it in with the basil. She had a huge prideful grin on her face as she continued to boast. Aaron sat in the corner of the attic scribbling spells on a notepad. Molly walked over to her brother.

"Hey Einstein, mind giving us a helpful hand with the potions?" At first Aaron ignored her but then looked up bothered. He rolled his eyes and helped with the potions. Piper walked into the room and saw that the kids were doing a good try at making potions.

"Keep up the good work. I just wish Prue could see how good you guys are doing." Piper sighed pitifully. "I'll be downstairs if you need me-

"Wait, what do we do if Cole or some demons show up?"

"We'll be ready, I hope, even _without_ the power of three." Piper said without looking at them as she slipped out the door and went to the kitchen.

"You think he'll come back and try to kill us?" Stella asked confused. Aaron had a stupid look on his face like he got an F and he thinks he deserves an A.

"What, no. You just can't be too sure." Aaron murmured. Molly sat cross legged on the floor thinking to herself. _I don't understand how Cole came back, that tricky son of a bitch! I thought we vanquished his sorry ass years ago…. I don't get it!_

"He won't try to kill us. If he _wanted_ to kills us, wouldn't he have already done it? Molly thought out loud.

"I mean sure he threw a fireball or energyball but I noticed he wasn't being _as_ aggressive." Stella looked at Molly as if she told her she was going to climb Mt. Everest. She bit and chewed her lips till she could say something.

"He's a _demon_ if you haven't noticed Molly. He tried to kill us when we were four! Plus it's _Cole_ we're talking about. He use to be the Source of all evil and he's unpredictable." Stella groaned. Aaron raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the notepad and the brass cauldron.

"Stella's right, but I don't think Cole's trying to kill us. Maybe he's trying to turn us like what happened with Gideon and Wyatt." Aaron said cautiously.

"We should hit him before he hits us." Molly and Stella grinned as they practiced their growing powers. Aaron was up first and practiced his astral projection as Stella was aiming at him with Karate punches and kicks. Molly teleported with her Avatar powers and put out her hand as a stream of lighting came out of her palm as she blasted a green trunk that flew in the air.

"Shit, my bad!" Molly screamed. Piper ran up stairs with Phoebe and Prue followed by Leo, and the Stonehills.

"What did you guys do?" Ben asked irritated. Molly gave a mischievous smile as Stella crossed her arms and Aaron glared at Prue. Prue gave him the _oh no you didn't_ look back.

"Excuse me but why are you looking at me like _that_ Aaron?" Prue asked insulted. But Aaron continued to snub her as Stella explained that Molly blew up the trunk with her powers and how they plotted to go after Cole.

"No, no and no! You three are not going after the demon! It's pure suicide!" Meghan yelled. "Maybe you should let the girls handle it. I mean they_ are_ the Charmed ones after all." Alex looked at Molly pitifully she reminded her of herself when she was just a preteen.

"Prue, you should decide. You're the one training them anyway." Alex shrugged uncomfortably. The kids got wide eyed and screamed together.

"SHE IS NOT DECIDING! SHE LEFT US HERE TO GO ON A STUPID DATE!" The kids stood together narrowing their eyes on the Charmed ones. Max coaxed the adult Charmed ones, Leo and his brothers and sisters to huddle. As soon as the kids saw them huddle they did too.

"Why are we huddling?" Chris asked puzzled.

"As long as this demons still a threat, I think we should go after him with the power of three. That's probably our best bet." Leo suggested Prue had a guilty look on her face she looked at the three young Charmed ones and saw how much Stella and Molly resembled her. _Weird._ She thought to herself.

"We should bring them with us." Prue said resentfully and slightly regretfully. "I at least owe _that_ for them. There are strong witches and good ones too. Plus we'll need help vanquishing Cole." Kevin smiled.

"Getting' close to them aren't you Prue?" Kevin sarcastically said. Alex punched him in the arm. They came out of the huddle and continued to talk downstairs.

"You guys are coming with us." Phoebe said excitedly. Aaron's jaws dropped.

"You're kidding? You are kidding right?" Piper shook her head. Then Stella smiled. Molly smiled wearily as Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to go?" Molly just stood and closed her eyes.

"Let's go, but first you guys should take these power enhancer potion." Molly suggested. Everybody passed around the potion and took a sip. Ben chugged his tiny sip down.

"Bottoms up," he said drowsily. "I feel sleepy." He yawned as his brothers and sisters fainted along with the Charmed ones and their Whitelighter. Stella's navy blue eyes were opened wide with fear as she dug her ands in her jet-black hair.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh, my god! They're dead! DEAD!" Stella hyperventilated as tears rolled down her eyes.

"They aren't dead fool! They're in a deep sleep. I needed to use a sleeping potion so we could fight Cole our selves!" Molly snorted as she waved her arms in the air. Stella blushed as Aaron was confused.

"Why are you interested in demonic suicide?' He asked sarcastically. Molly grabbed a fistful of his blue and black plaid shirt.

"I don't need any smart ass remarks. We don't need our secret found out, now let's go find Cole, C'mon!"

**Sorry if that Chapter was short. I was trying to get in a lot of stuff. I know it's a bunch of dialogue but now…. THE ACTION BEGINS!**


	14. Time To Get Serious: Part 2

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

Molly went to the attic to find a couple of crystals.

"Be right back. Just gonna go make a crystal cage for them to keep them all safe." She yelled as she walked downstairs. Molly grabbed her father's collar and dragged him up the stairs. She wiped some sweat from her eyebrow. _Oh duh! I have powers_! Molly dragged her father back downstairs and laid his body on the floor. She hugged her family as a swirl of blue light appeared in the living and then flashed in the attic.

"Thank god for magic!" She panted as she grabbed a couple of tiny glass bottles and filled them with a vanquishing potion.

"This is for Cole, right?" Molly asked Aaron as he was pacing up and down the attic looking at his black sneakers.

"It's for anything that tries to get in are way. But it _won't_ work on Cole." Her brother replied honestly. Stella set out a map of San Francisco and took a scrying crystal out of her pocket. She smiled and murmured.

"You never know when you're gonna need fast magic." She wrapped the string around her finger and moved it around the map. The crystal dropped suddenly on the map.

"Found him! He's on-no way! He's on Prescott- he's _at_ the manor!" Stella yelped frightened. Her brother and sister dashed over to her and looked at where the crystal landed. Molly, Aaron and Stella ran downstairs were they found Cole trapped in the crystal cage. Cole glared vilely at Molly seeing how much she like her mother.

"Let me out and I _promise_ I won't hurt you!" Cole swore. Stella bent down as she untied her sweatshirt from her waist and handed it to Molly. She knelt by Cole being careful not to get to close. She grabbed the crystal as she pushed it towards him and Cole was electrocuted.

"Seriously Cole; how stupid do ya think we are?" Stella growled really annoyed. Cole was knocked out on the floor while Molly looked really impressed at what her sister did.

"Wow, you're clever girl, really clever." Aaron laughed suddenly as Stella thought out loud.

"Um, guys, if Cole's in the cage here then what's protecting the others up there." She said quietly as she ran upstairs to the attic. All three of them collapsed on the floor in relief. Molly kissed the wooden floor as she hugged her brother and sister.

"Hey guys, I think we need answers and fast!" Said Molly irritable. Aaron smiled as he fixed his collar on his shirt.

"Well I now just who to ask." He said pointing at Cole. The sad half-human half-demon lay on the ground unconscious. He looked like a sleeping hobo: unshaven, red eyes, a tattered red torn and tattered T-shirt and jeans.

"How'd you come back?" Molly asked him harshly. Cole moaned as he sat up rubbing his head. Cole threw an energy ball at the cage but it only disintegrated.

"I'd let me out if I were you unless you wanna see your aunt and mother die by my hand." Cole barked cruelly. Molly did what Stella did before and pushed the crystal in to electrocute him. Cole screamed in pain as he surrendered.

"You are gonna cooperate or we can just keep this going for a long time." Molly growled grinding her teeth.

"You-wouldn't-believe-me-if I told you." Cole exhaled quickly.

"Try me," she replied coolly. Cole panted and slowly let out a breath.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

**Confusing huh. Chris was suppose to save Wyatt awhile a go? What's gonna happen next? DUN! DUN! DUN! _HAPPY NEW YEAR! P.S. Sorry about them being so short! Tell me if you wanna 'em to be longer!  
_**


	15. Identity Leak

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

All three of the children stared

stared bewildered. Molly grounded her teeth as she straightened out her black Roxy shirt which had a red heart in the middle and an arrow through it. She pulled up her jeans and plopped on the couch. She took a deep breath trying to take it all in. Stella sat down next to Cole and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"Cole, tell the truth." Stella Stonehill-Halliwell demanded. Cole looked exhausted and couldn't move or speak. Aaron stood up and looked at Cole strangely pitifully.

"Is he dead?" He asked poking him with his long fingers. He rubbed his face as he paced back and forth thinking. Molly was upside down on the couch as her legs were sticking straight over her head and she used her arms to balance herself on the couch.

"Ugh," she said as she sat up and all the blood rushed from her head down to her legs and lower body. "I think he's just passes out. We should hide him upstairs or someplace, 'cause the sleeping potion's gonna were of in a couple of minutes." Stella took the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the nearest closet. Then she put some crystal handcuffs on him that kept him from using his demonic powers. She smiled satisfied but sighed with remorse.

"I know I'm sounding really stupid or retarded right now but I know there's good. Just like my aunt said. I might be more trusting than the others or naive but I definitely _know_!" Stella said holding back tears. "I'll give you a chance-but blow and and you'll die... _slowly and painfully_."

When she turned around Molly was standing there staring straight at her with a mischievous smile.

"How-how-how long have you been standing there?" Stella stuttered nervously at her sister. Molly gripped Stella's shoulders firmly.

"Stells please-please-please make the same Aunt Phoebe made by trusting Cole. I know you want him to change and help us but….. You just can't expect a flower to grow after it's dried and wilted." Molly pleaded emotionally. Stella turned her beautiful blue eyes away from her sister. She made her hands into fists and gritted her teeth.

"Molly, I know giving Cole _another_ chance after all he's done. I _have_ faith Cole will help us. One, because I know he still deeply loves Aunt Phoebe. And-

"So, he'll betray us at the top of a hat. Just because he loves our aunt doesn't mean he's gonna be kind to us. Please just-I don't wanna disappoint you if anything happens." Molly interrupted. Stella walked away from Molly as she slung her denim jacket over her shoulder. Aaron was in the attic looking at him mother, father, aunts and uncles. He thought of his powers. So many of them untapped and untouched. He had the power of premonition and astral projection from his aunt and mother, but he didn't yet get the power of blowing up stuff and freezing things. His Uncle Ben stirred first.

"Ugh, my head-what the hell." He exclaimed drowsily. He looked up at Aaron confused, then angrily. "You little lying bastard! You lied to us! You told us that potion was for our powers- Molly teleported behind him and hit him upside the head to knock him out.

Aaron jumped startled as he fell on his back on the hard polished wooden floor.

"Hey! And Ow!" Aaron yelled. "Where's Stella?" He asked as he mumbled a few _choice_ words at his sister. Molly pointed her long index finger toward the stairs as she unlaced her shoe and gripped it in her hand.

"She's downstairs, and the next time you wanna cuss at me, _this_ is what you're gonna be getting up your sissy ass, got it." Aaron nodded quickly as he grabbed his black leather jacket from the table and put it on. They went downstairs as they saw Stella downstairs. Stella took a hair twisty from her pocket and put her hair in a pony tale. Stella gave them an impatient look as Stella glamoured into a young lady with long pretty brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why, did you just glamour into Miley Cyrus?" Molly said irritated. "Change back!" Stella shook her head as she just stood there stubbornly refusing to move.

"No," Stella said sassily. "Uh, uh, I don't th-"

"Exactly, you _don't_ think! Change back NOW!" Her sister screamed. Stella glamoured back. "Hey sis, how long did you say the sleeping potion would last?" Molly pursed her lips and folded her arms.

"What potion? He, He." Molly chuckled, trying to mask the fact that the potion could wear off anytime. "I _didn_'t say when they would wake up exactly. And about that- Uncle Ben woke up but I karate chopped him on the back side of the head, so the others are probably gonna wake up too. Just sayin'." Stella clenched her fist and punched the air. She yelled out a stream of cuss words. Aaron handed Stella a pillow which she first screamed into then hit Molly with. Molly grinned stupidly.

"Molly, Stella, Aaron!" Piper yelled panicked. Aaron looked up at the ceiling and prayed to the Elders for help. He thought to his sister telepathically, _if we get out of this, I swear I'll kill you! _ Piper ran downstairs almost tripping over her feet. She looked all round the room double checking for demons. She looked disoriented and extremely confused.

A materialized heap formed in the living room. It was the Stonehills in a dog pile. All seven of them.

"Ow! How come I'm always on the bottom! Get off you're crushing me! Kevin yelled annoyed. Katelyn and Meghan- who were on the top jumped off with big cute grins on their face. Then Max scrambled off after Chris. Alex was the oldest (well second oldest sort of since her and Kevin are twins.) Alex just pinned her brother to the ground and wouldn't let him back up. Kevin tried to get up but Alex kept him down with a lot of force.

"Okay, _but_ you're gonna have to train the kids." Alex taunted.

"Okay, so you guys wait here and I'll go use the bathroom. Come on Stells." Molly squeaked nervously. Phoebe rose and eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute-wait a minute. How come it takes _two_ of you to _use_ the bathroom? Phoebe asked suspiciously. Stella was about to reply but Aaron summoned it up for his sister's.

"It's a girl thing ya know, they share lipstick, and makeup and that crap you know!" Aaron said in a raspy tone of voice. Phoebe shrugged along with her sisters.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you where the bathroom is anyway, so you guys don't get stuck in the wrong room." Phoebe walked upstairs while the girls followed behind. Molly walked fast in the bathroom as she pulled Stella's arm forcing her in.

_About that, I wiped their memory a bit, but not a whole lot, just a little. _ Stella's jaws dropped as she gave Molly _the finger_. She mumbled some swear words, again and turned on the sink.

"We better get out, soon or we're in trouble." Stella offered hastily. Molly glared at her.

"Don't give me _the finger_ you _know_ had to wipe part of there memory." Molly protested angrily. Phoebe walked in rudely.

"Hey you guys aren't even-sorry, it wasn't right of me to barge in." Phoebe apologized half heartedly. She put out her hand for Molly to shake but she hesitated because her aunt could get premonitions. Phoebe's eyes closed as she took a breath. _Prue and Piper were in the Halliwell's living room with a scared old bold man whimpering. A little girl ran downstairs. She was about 3-5 years old; she was cute with short black hair and blue eyes. "Mommy, mommy! The girl cried. She had a fireball in her hand and threw it at Shax. Shax pushed it aside like a piece of lint on clothing._

_"Molly go upstairs with Stella and Aaron, me and your Auntie Piper will take care of this, I promise. I'll come back and get you okay. NOW GO!" Molly ran upstairs frightened of the demon._

_After the demon was gone and the Doctor was dead and Piper and Prue were sprawled out across the floor. Molly peeked her little head down the stairs. She crouched in a fighting stance like a little warrior. She saw her mom and aunt downstairs with blood on them. She put her small hands over their bodies trying to heal them. But she wasn't strong enough. The girl wept over their bodies. Her mother managed to speak a few words to her. The girls little light brown face listened carefully._

_"I love you, baby girl. Take care of your aunts and your brother and sister okay." Prue whispered quietly as she slipped away. Molly nodded and then held her mother and aunt in her arms…. Waiting for Leo._

Phoebe came back hyperventilating, she looked painfully at Molly as Molly looked at her like she was saying. _ What the hell are you looking' at freak!_

"OH MY GOD! Phoebe yelped. You're, you're Prue's daughter."


	16. Hit Now Ask Questions Later!

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

Stella held her breath puffing out her cheeks, she was so nervous at blowing her cover. Molly looked at the locket her mom gave her when she was about three. She rubbed it against her cheek. Phoebe just stood there with shock. She swallowed hard and hugged both the girls. Molly looked at Stella like she was screaming _help me_.

"Wow, you guys look just-just-just like her, that premonition I had…." Phoebe looked like she was going to cry the kids a river, literally. "So I'm guessing Kevin's your father." Stella nodded and embraced her in a hug. Molly was a messed up bundle of emotions. _I'm so happy that Aunt Phoebe knows the truth now. _

_I'm just wondering what she saw._ Molly just stood there awkwardly. She didn't want to cry, but she didn't want to seem like an emotionless pit of nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to be at peace, but she just couldn't find it. She put her hand on the brass doorknob and silently walked out. She inhaled a deep breath. Molly felt so naïve; she was an eleven year old (so close to twelve.) She was in the 7th grade and didn't even know all of her powers yet. She sighed and tried to _sneak_ downstairs. She was worried about Cole, which was weird because she was _never_ worried about him. In fact, Molly hated his guts so much she'd kill him, bring him back, and then kill him again and spit on his grave. She was down in the kitchen thinking to her self. She was about to check up on Cole, but suddenly Stella _blinked_ in.

"Hi, sorry I was so emotional with Aunt Phoebe back there; it's just-her finding out 'bout mom and-" She chocked a bit trying not to cry. Molly patted her on the back. And studied her as if she were a difficult Pre-algebra question.

"How come you-uh blinked?' Molly asked her sister tiredly. Stella shrugged peevishly. Kevin walked in the room smiling.

"Knock, knock, you guys ready for training…. That means: no interruptions, No dates, and no monkey business! Also, the most important part! Kicking demon ass!" Kevin laughed foolishly. His daughter smiled. In the future he was always there for them and gave them special pep-talks _everyday_. They walked together to the living room as Piper was forcefully talking to Leo about why none of them could remember why they were all asleep in the attic together. Piper thought it was _weird_. Prue looked at Kevin the same way he looked at her with hate; even though she didn't show it, she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him but couldn't since she already messed up _a lot_. She stood against the wall in her sexy low-cut light blue tank top. Prue was trying to remember so hard why they were asleep in the attic, but it didn't come to her. She walked up to Molly and Stella and gave them a gigantic hug squeezing the life out of them. Molly blushed and Stella kind of gave her a snobby look, mostly an angry look.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you guys for a date." Prue apologized softly. Stella managed a big grin and stuck her hands in her denim jacket. She pulled out some cotton candy lip gloss and planted in her hand. She put her lips to her mom's ear.

"This is for you, just in case you need it. You know, it would be nice for a date... and-" She was interrupted by Kevin, Molly and Aaron tip-toeing to the basement. Katelyn and Meghan giggled. Without their eye color difference they'd look like clones.

"What, class doesn't wait for you, unless you wanna be late." Kevin groaned. Stella gave Prue a quick smile and scurried off to the basement.

* * *

The basement was a tiny little room. It was musty, dusty, old, and gross. Just like a bookshelf after you forget about it for a couple of years. On the top of the ceiling there was a low hanging florescent white light bulb, (which if Kevin wasn't Kevin he could bang his head on it.) Aaron looked at it with disgust. He made a gagging noise like he was going to vomit. Molly untangled a bunch of webs from her hair.

"Just needs a little dusting, that's all. And maybe an air freshener. I'm sorry but it smells like crap in her man." Stella complained wiping her hands on her jeans and denim jacket." Kevin stood on a small dusty wooden stool. He thought of a spell to make it look-well _somewhat_ neater.

_"Go away dusty grime; spread your muck throughout time. Get this sight right out of my face. Don't want this crap in our training space."_ Kevin chanted swiftly. Suddenly the basement transformed into a Japanese dojo. It was neat, clean, and smelt like the crisp clean scent of pine needles. The kids smiled as they were impressed by their father's creativity. Molly couldn't close her jaw. She just stood there amazed. Stella put the back of her hand below her chin and closed her sister's mouth. Molly blushed. To the corner of the room there was a five foot long punching bag and life size demon dummies. Kevin gave a large grin at his creation.

"Wow," He whispered in awe. "Okay kids let's get started." All three kids ran to the three beanbag chairs sitting in the back of the basement. Stella and Molly were both fighting over the red one till Kevin threw a lightning bolt beside the chair and burnt the cement floor. The girls gave a shrill scream. Kevin crossed his arms and scrunched his nose like a cute little pug. He pointed at Molly then at the purple bean bag chair. Molly sat and Stella stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Okay, you guys settle down now. Alright, so first I'm going to see how much you know about magic. Who was the first witch in the Halliwell line?" Kevin asked the kids while tugging on his black T-shirt. Their hands shot up in the air. Kevin wasn't sure who to choose, so her closed his eyes and pointed at Aaron unknowingly. Aaron smirked at batted his eyebrows obnoxiously at his sisters.

"Melinda Warren!" He yelled boisterously. Kevin dug his ring finger in his ear and tried to be patient with his son. Molly and Stella giggled.

"Good, okay next question's for Molly. What do you get when you mix ginger and lavender?" Kevin asked Molly quizzically. Molly rested her left hand under her chin as her other hand was drumming on her thigh. She started rolling her tongue in her mouth boringly. Molly raised her hand and started yelling random thinks until she got it right.

"It's a vanquishing potion for-um lower level demons. Am I correct?" Molly shouted. Kevin smiled and nodded proudly. Next question was for Stella. Stella was the most intelligent out of the three. Even though she wasn't super strong or fast. She could throw or pin you down in a matter of seconds. Kevin had asked her how to kill a upper level demon or time traveling demon. Stella waited to answer that question for a while. She didn't quite know how to answer it. She thought telepathically for help. _Psst, Molly, Aaron, didn't dad's best friend get killed by a time demon? Mom's old boyfriend-er Andy? Blink once yes twice no._ Molly blinked once and Aaron blinked twice. Kevin looked at Stella shyly.

"Sorry that took a while, I got stuck. Alright, upper level demons can be killed by a vanquishing potion. Or _sometimes even_ a lightning bolt, energy ball, fireball, and most projectiles." Stella replied unknowingly. Kevin was impressed.

"Yup, pretty good kids, for my first rick questions. Alright I already know _some_ of what you know, now I just need to _know you_." He retorted wisely. "So, how old are you guys? What are your last names? And Where did you three come from?"

Molly answered the first one slightly embarrassed because her father's suppose to know how old she is.

"We, triplets and we're all suppose to be twelve on March 12th." Molly said quietly. Normally she wasn't quiet, since her mother died she often acted out in class and got sent to the principal. Stella thought silently mouthing out words. Kevin looked at her like she was talking to herself!

"Oh, sorry _again. _Our last name is Parker-the name's Stella Patricia Parker." Stella answered awkwardly. Aaron grinned stupidly and tried not to snicker. Molly stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

"We came from the year 20010, in San Francisco. As we said our mission is classified." Aaron replied uncooperatively. Kevin rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"So what 'bout you man, what was your childhood like?" Stella asked eagerly. Kevin told the kids what it was like living without his demonic dad and having to live with all of his brothers and sisters. Kevin once in a while asked the kids more about their life, but most of the time they kept quiet.

* * *

Prue was sitting on the couch flipping through _the book_. Phoebe sat next to her dressed in a sweatshirt and her hair put up in a ponytail.

"Demon hunting _again_ sis?" Phoebe exaggerated. Prue ignored her and continued flipping through the book extremely focused. Piper entered from upstairs and stared at Phoebe and Prue.

"Prue? What are you doing?" Piper sniffed oddly.

"Invisibility," Prue mumbled. "How could a witch so young and inexperienced have a power like _that_! It's amazing!" Prue whispered. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Piper walked to the closet and opened the door, When she opened the door Cole's tired body slipped unconsciously on the carpet. Piper screamed. Kevin, Molly, Aaron. and Stella, scrambled out of the basement and saw Cole on the floor. Piper and Phoebe stared shocked at Cole. Kevin created a energy ball in his hand ready to throw it at Cole. Stella jumped in front of him.

"NO! I mean we need him for questioning. Let him live for now-he won't hurt you I promised-look at his wrists!" Stella yelled. Cole's wrist were still bound in the white, hard, crystal handcuffs. Cole let out a moan of pain as Molly took of the handcuffs. Kevin took a step forward with his super long legs.

"Are you crazy? He'll blast us!" Kevin groaned. Molly ignored them. Cole seem to utter a small thank you as Aaron teleported to the kitchen to get him some water. Kevin glared at Cole felt like the feeling was mutual. Cole stared at Phoebe with hope and compassion as her remembered how much he loved her. Phoebe looked at him like he was _the devil_,(_though he was Balthazar the demon)_.

"Thanks you three, I am _extreme_ly grateful. I _had_ to lie about who sent me here to the past and _your present_-"

"I'm sorry I thought you said _our_ future?" Aaron asked annoyed. Cole nodded.

"Some demon summoned me, he was pretty powerful, I could tell by his essence and aura. He wasn't the Source but he was pretty damn close!" Cole exhaled. Stella pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I'm gonna go talk to dad on the phone. While you guys-uh I don't know, think of something!" Stella yelled as she buttoned up her jacket and headed upstairs to the attic.

* * *

Stella laid down on the old red colored satin couch. She put her phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello." A boy's voice answered between the ages of 8-12.

"Wyatt?" Stella said surprised. "Boy, get off the phone I need to talk to my dad."

"Your dad gave me his phone to look after, so I'm taking any missed call. Sorry sucker."

"Fine, have you guys seen anything unusual lately-you know demons that have so much power that they could be the Source?"

"Yeah-sort of this demon that Mom and Uncle Kevin knew-he had me in a head lock and called me a _distraction_ can you believe that I can't believe he didn't want to kill me I mean look at a me- I'm awesome-"

"Wyatt-dude cut to the chase. "What was his name? Did he tried to hurt you or Chris? What about Melinda, Prue and the twins, and Henry? She snapped.

"We're fine. His name was Cole. He didn't hurt me but-"

"Did you say _Cole_?"

"Yeah, you _know_ him? I've heard a bit about him. Most of it's bad, Mom said that he used to be married to Aunt Phoebe. Is all that true?"

"Yes, it's all true. So, how's your brother and baby sister kiddo?"

"Alright, except at school-well regular school not magic school, this kid Stephan Mason was picking on Chris and I. I couldn't use my magic on him so hi kicked him in the soft spot. And your _boyfriend_ Christian did the rest."

"Shut you little turd, he _is not_ my boyfriend! He's just my friend. I gotta go anyway bye love you." Stella said hanging up. Stella put the phone in her pocket and gritted her teeth.

"I think it's time to ask Cole some _personal_ questions."

**That was interesting wasn't it? I know, I know. We can never fully tell if Cole is a protagonist or an antagonist, now can we? Hope you liked the chapter, I made it extra long, just for my readers.**

**Thanks for the support and remember to review.  
**


	17. Foul Play

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.  
**

Stella was running as fast as she could downstairs. Molly gave her one of those _what happened_, look. Without notice, Stella grabbed Molly by the forearm and dragged her up the stairs forcefully. Molly protested took her arm out of her sister's grip.

"Molly, please, this is important this is about _him_." Stella begged pointing her head towards Cole. The sister's looked curiously at the girls talking.

"Alright, who-actually _what_ is coming after you guys?" Piper pried unknowingly. Stella hesitated and looked directly at her brother. Aaron might not have been a liar, but he was very persuasive. One time he convinced the whole basketball team to dance in tutus for a school assembly. Molly mouthed the words _do your thing, come on._ Aaron stood there like he was frozen in place. Phoebe bit her lip and got nervous. She started twirling her hair in her fingers and got a little dizzy.

"Pheebs, you okay?" Prue asked her baby sister. Phoebe nodded and replied. "Yeah, I'm good. I think the kids are just a little paranoid because the demon attacks scared 'em a bit." Phoebe teased. She petted her sweat pants and winked at Molly.

"Hey," all three kids said. Piper glared in her old lady sweater. it was maroon and looked to sizes to big like a frumpy pelt.

"I guess that explained why you tried to DRAG HER UPSTAIRS!" Piper yelled at Stella. Stella blushed. Prue squeezed Piper's shoulder firmly and gave her a harsh look. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Fine! We're in trouble okay, but we have to deal with it privately. That means _without_ your guys help." Aaron confessed agitatedly. He slapped his hand on his forehead then hung his head in shame. Prue smirked and brushed her raven hair with her hands.

"I know it's your business but... _why_ does it have to be private?" Prue replied out of curiosity. Molly scratched her head as she was thinking of excuses to tell her. Aaron opened his mouth, then closed it again knowing he might say something stupid.

"_Future consequences_. We're not allowed to say certain stuff in front of you guys. You never know what could happen." Stella stuttered nervously. She bit on her nails nervously like she did when she got bored or scared. Phoebe and Piper shrugged and walked away, while Prue stood there not convinced. She pressed her back against the wall and crossed her arms. She raised and eyebrow and walked up to Molly.

"What's so bad about _future consequences?"_ Prue said sternly. Stella rolled her eyes at her mom.

"We just told you, anyway we need to go. Cole, will you please come up her please." Stella mumbled. Kevin put on his defensive look.

"How come he gets _in_ on the secret meeting?" Kevin whined. Prue rolled her eyes and blushed as she looked at Kevin.

"He's probably from the future Kevin, it's kind of obvious." Prue said irritated. Kevin blushed and clenched his fists.

"Well it's not my fault I didn't know, I was just curios. Just like I'm curios why you like dating self absorbed jackass jerks." Prue used her power to fling a ceramic vase at Kevin, but Piper froze it with her power.

"Alright you two. You guys _obviously _time to work this out so..." Stella said mischievously. She went back down the stairs and slung her arms around both their shoulders and orbed them to the basement.

* * *

Stella unhooked her arms from their shoulders and pushed them away from her.

"You two need to work this out, _please_! 'Cause this is ridiculous. You two in the future are like best friends. So please, work this out. Not just for me, but for Phoebe and Piper too." Stella explained a little emotionally. Prue looked at Kevin with remorse, just liked Kevin looked at her. They turned away from each other like stubborn children fighting over a ball on the playground. Stella sighed and walked out, but before she left she said a spell to put up an invisible magical barrier so the two couldn't get out. Prue _tried_ to follow Stella up the stairs but the shield blasted her back in the wall.

"What the hell?" Prue yelled angrily at Stella shaking her fist. Stella ran away from the basement like Sonic the hedgehog. Kevin helped her up. "Thanks," Prue mumbled politely as she brushed herself off. She looked at Kevin, blushed, then turned away infatuated. Kevin walked to the beanbag chair in the corner and sat and closed his eyes trying to focus. Prue punched the punching bag as hard as she could and let out a stream of cuss words,(some even in different languages.) Kevin sighed, and leaned back on the chair.

"Haven't got enough of _punching out demons,_ have you?" Kevin taunted as she gave him a glare. "Sorry, but the only way I think we can get the hell out of here is if we make up or something. Maybe if we agree to be nice to each other." Prue shrugged and walked to the steps of the basement putting her hand out to touch the barrier _again_, but she pulled it back with caution. She sat on a beanbag chair next to Kevin (the red one the girls were fighting over.) She stretched her back out exposing a bit of her stomach. Kevin gawked at her like a foolish imbecile.

"Kevin, look I'm sorry I threw a vase at you it's just that-"

"No, Prue, it's not _your_ fault it's _mine_. I really, really, shouldn't have said those things about Roger." Prue smiled back and mumbled.

"It's all right, that's why I used him to make you jealous." She mumbled under her breath so Kevin couldn't hear. Kevin cocked his head and looked amazed.

"Did you just say you used _Roger_ of all people to make me jealous?" Kevin snickered and came bursting out laughing. Prue gave him a friendly punch on the arm. She sat up a little dizzy.

"First of all, it was Alex's idea-"

"_You're_ working with _my_ sister? Since when? Oh, that's why she told me to come to the restaurant. I'm so stupid." Kevin smacked his forehead and licked his lips. Prue smiled and started laughing too.

"So, are we friends? We cool Kev?" She asked embarrassed and humiliated about the whole _situation_. The two shook hands and hugged. Then something clicked, their eyes met, their face two inches each other. They both closed their eyes leaning in for a kiss, then suddenly- **_Boom!_** A loud crash came from the living room. It sounded like thunder-no lighting. Stella came downstairs ready to put the shield down.

"You two are friends now? Right?" She asked a little nervous not knowing how they react. They nodded. Kevin mumbled under his breath.

"Way to kill the mood kid." Prue blushed. Stella looked at them out of the corner of her eye. She giggled and told them to follow her upstairs. They reached the attic and they saw Molly sitting on the floor swearing with a jacked up bloody leg.

"What took you so long? We called Leo, but he's not answering and my brother and sister don't know how to heal. Well they sort of know. Never mind just heal." Molly pleaded. Kevin ran over to his daughter and placed his hands over her leg. His hands were glowing but noting happened. Then the blood and red scratch disappeared and Kevin sighed with relief.

"What happened to Cole?" Prue asked through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you? Actually what just happened." Kevin asked timidly. Molly bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. She pursed her lips and and her body turned to flames and then back to normal. The sisters and Stella jumped back. Kevin looked around as her realized something was missing. He did a head count of everyone one two-wait, Aaron was _gone_.

"Where's your brother?" Kevin asked hastily as his heart began to race. Molly looked at Stella with fear in her eyes. Either their brother was dead or was _going to be_ dead. Piper and Phoebe stood confused then realizing...

"Oh my god, that demon that attacked us, it happened so fast. Cole attacked him and shimmered out then... oh Aaron." Phoebe sighed. Piper smacked her hand to her forehead. Prue looked agitated with all the suspense.

"Alright, well what happened to him!" Prue shouted wanting to know what happened to her son. Molly couldn't take the tension so she just blurted out.

"He charged at the demon, and he got caught in the shimmer! He shimmered out _with_ the demon! What was that retard thinking? God I like hate him right now!" Molly exhaled feeling better and more relaxed. Piper called for Leo as he orbed in.

"The Elders are working on finding him. I can't sense him at all, but I'm _sure_ we will find him. I promise you guys, I _promise_." Leo swore, frightened. He hugged Piper and stood there in his black and blue ugly plaid shirt with his white T-shirt under it. Molly glared her eyes at Leo, while blinking back tears.

"Never promise anything that you can't do... trust me if you do, your promise fails." Molly said abruptly as she glanced at her locket with her family picture on one side, and her mother on the other side.

* * *

"Who are you? Let me go or you're gonna get it!" Aaron screamed at the demon who paralyzed him. Aaron's limp body was pressed up against the cave in the underworld. The demon wasn't scary but looked threatening. He was dressed in a all black robe with his hood off. He had black hair styled almost in the form of a buzz cut. He was in a way tall but shorter than Aaron. His black goatee was in Aaron's face as he crouched near him.

"Well, well, well, a _Charmed one_. I was looking to get all three, but I'll guys _you'll_ do." The demon said with disgust. He petted his goatee and laughed as Aaron's face was red with anger. Aaron tried to reach into his pocket with his hands but he just tipped over. He wobbled back up against the the wall using his back and lower body strength. He put his chin to his chest biting the zipper of his sweatshirt jacket. He zipped it down groping for his cell phone on the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Got it," he exclaimed happily. His wide light brown face was pointing toward his phone trying to dial with his nose. The phone rang, and rang, someone answered quickly.

"Aaron? Where are you, we've been worried sick. Tell us were you are, we'll come and get you I promise and this one I'll keep." Stella exasperated, as her voice went blank because of the static.

"I'm in the underworld, somewhere. Can you you get me out. some demon took me and..." Aaron's voice trailed off losing connection to hi sister. He quickly put his phone back in his jacket so the demon didn't notice. The demon came back strutting with delight.

"Good news for you boy, you get to live and when your sisters come you can see them die. Isn't that great boy o'." The demon said scheming his mind away with ways he could make Aaron squirm. But Aaron was strong, he could withstand it.

"Hard to believe _your_ a Charmed One boy, your nothing but a wee infant. But your sisters... they're prizes alright. I could kill them steal their powers and become the new Source in our-actually_ my_ future. Your weak boy, I can smell your fear; just like my master Barbas. Your sisters, so smart and cunning. I've heard about the one named Molly, ferocious, she'd be wonderful for an ally and maybe even a_ bride _perhaps-"

"You lay a hand on either of them and I swear to god, you will regret the day you met me!" Aaron barked at him viciously struggling to get out of the black magic ropes.

"You know, you're nothing like your sister's are you?" The demon said in a Scottish accent. Aaron sat there furious with demon as he had no choice but to listen.

"I've heard Stella took out a mob of demons by her self and Molly... well she's any demons pain the ass. What can you do?" The demon said spitefully.

"I'm being rude Aaron, the name is Kryeth. I'm from the future, just like you." Aaron astral projected behind him and thought to himself _this is what I can do bitch!_ He flung an energy ball at him wounding him. Kryeth lay on the floor with blood pouring from his side.

"Ugh, you little son of a bitch!" Kryeth grumbled, as he tried to make a fireball but all he got was a small flame.

"I wouldn't let my mom hear you say that if I were you, she'd get pissed." Aaron said as a smart ass remark.

* * *

Molly and Stella were pacing back and forth downstairs. They were using part of their whitelighter powers to sense their brother, but they just couldn't feel him at all.

"Damn it, I don't get it! If he's in the dang underworld, how come we can't sense him!" She shouted frustratedly. She took a deep breath and sat on the couch and screamed into a pillow. Stella sat next to her and comforted her.

"It'll be okay, mom, dad, Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper and Phoebe are looking for him. He'll be okay, even if he is a dummy." Stella said sympathetically. The light bulb went off in Molly's naive little head. She took back all the unkind things she said about Aaron and dragged Stella upstairs. Molly ran up to Leo explaining that they couldn't sense him, but what if they tried _summoning_ him. But before they even tried summoning them, _someone else_ summoned them.

"Aaron!" Piper and Prue cried as they tried to untie him but the black rope electrocuted them. Leo sped up to Prue and Piper to see if they were had no major wounds but were very sore. Then Leo checked on Aaron to see if he had any injuries. Nothing big except a large gash on his knee.

"Dark lighter rope," Leo explained in a stutter. "They trap witches in them. The only way to untie him is if we got a demon or darklighter to do it." Kevin ran passed Leo pushing him out of his way to get to Aaron.

"I think, I can untie the ropes Aaron, but you're gonna have to trust me alright." Aaron nodded as Kevin put his hand out using his electrokinesis to break the ropes. Aaron pulled his stiff arms from the ropes. Leo gawked at him stupidly.

"How did you-Kevin what did you-wow!" Leo said in a amazed stutter. Aaron slung his arm around Kevin to stand as he hopped on one leg.

"Alright let's go, We need to get out of here-"

"Hello Aaron, how nice to see you again; it's nice that you escaped, because now you can meet my friends." Kryeth sneered as he shimmered out. A dozen demons dressed in black cloaks shimmered in ready to attack.

"Great, more work!" Molly moaned,

* * *

Kryeth was sprinting down a tunnel (which in the underworld the whole place was tunnels.) Kryeth heard an angry voice behind him.

"Why? Kryeth, why did you bring me back?" Cole asked suspiciously as he had a fireball in his hand and he made it vanished. Kryeth turned around and and smiled.

"Why I needed you Balthazar. I needed someone close to the Charmed ones. Everyone knows, of course of what happened between you and Phoebe. How humiliating." Cole charged at him while Kryeth threw an energy ball at his chest sending Cole crashing into the wall.

"See you later my treacherous friend." Kryeth mocked.

**This is my longest chapter so far, I hope you liked it! _Please__ Review_**! **Anyway, if anyone has Beta Readings they need edited feel free to ask! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Time Traveling Sucks

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

They were surrounded by dozens of demons with no way out. Kevin felt excited to test his new demon powers… unless the powers absorbed him and made him fully fledge demon. The demons slowly crept in on them; suddenly a surprise attack plan popped into Kevin's mind. His arms and legs caught on fire not burning him as he jumped in the air and slammed his fist in the ground causing a fire tornado to push back the demons. Stella stepped up helping her father. She conjured the wind to cause her to fly and she used her air cloud to knock the demons off their feet. A tall demon with long greasy brown hair and gray eyes pushed Stella aside as she got the wind knocked out of her. Prue telekinetically pushed him back, very hard so he couldn't get to her.

"Aaron, cover for me! I'm going after that tricky bastard." Molly hollered wildly.

"Cole or Kryeth?" Aaron asked baffled. He wondered why she would do such a stupid, foolish, selfish, thing. He made a confused yet appalled look on his face.

"Kryeth, I'd go after Cole but he's not really a threat right now." Molly replied stealthily creeping back to find Kryeth. Aaron turned around and round house kicked an arrow that was aimed at him. He kept dodging projectiles like bullets. Normally he'd fight back but was oddly worried for hi sister.

"Go, I'll cover for you! But watch your back!" Aaron replied. Molly nodded and darted passed her brother down the tunnels. So many demons were in the underworld; it was almost impossible to sense Kryeth. After going around in circles through the tunnels, she stopped. She could feel a strong presence of power…. Strong power. She turned around and saw Kryeth.

"Kryeth?" Molly asked rage fully. Kryeth beamed disgustingly. Molly never met him, but could tell he was the demon who kidnapped her brother. He just smirked crazily like a serial killer.

"Hullo love, nice to meet ya." Kryeth spoke with his heavy Scottish accent. Apparently, Kryeth knew her from the future, but Molly didn't have a clue of who he was. Molly thrust out her first trying to push him against the wall but he didn't budge. Kryeth stood there like a rock.

"Cute lassie, real cute, bet you meant to do this." Kryeth mocked with a gigantic grin. Kryeth raised his palm and slowly closed his fist. Molly was pushed up against the wall being suffocated. There was no way for her to get out of his grasp. She could feel her life slipping away and the fear, and dizziness over whelming her.

"Had enough sweet pea, well there's more where that came from. You call yourself a Charmed One; honestly don't believe there's a drop of demon blood in your body." Kryeth teased smugly. Kryeth eyes sparkled black as he shuffled toward Molly. Molly hollered in pain crying. Her black hair whipped her face and her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears.

"You vile, evil, disgusting, putrid, horrible, terrible, bastard! You are scum, you son of a bitch!" Molly Shrieked in agony. Kryeth rolled his eyes.

"Honey, I've been called worse."

_Aaron, get Stella and get help hurry!_

She pleaded telepathically to Aaron._

* * *

_Aaron felt a fiery pain in his chest. The boy thought he was going to have a heart attack. Most of the demons that surrounded them were vanquished except for two: Kryeths henchmen. Stella reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a tiny brown leather note book, it was dry but had scribbled spells in it. She flipped through it till she found a power of three spell. she threw it at Piper. Piper caught it clumsily. Stella mouthed the words: _spell_ and held up three fingers. Aaron was clutching his head in discomfort. Kevin patted his shoulder.

"Yo Aaron, you okay man?"Kevin asked concerned Aaron waved him off and mutter his sister's name. "Where's your sister?" Kevin asked looking around he slung Aaron over hi shoulder and ran off to look for Molly. Meanwhile the girls were trying to vanquish the two demons. The demon with the wild gray eyed and slicked brown hair.

_Higher evil that's bad enough! Die in a hole you pathetic demons!_ The three women chanted. The two demons blew up into a fiery inferno. Stella smiled.

"Sweet! Pretty good you guys! Wait a minute, where's Aaron, Molly and D- I mean Kevin?" Stella stuttered as she shook her head back and forth. Phoebe looked around shifty eyed and Piper blew up the air out of frustration.

"Great, just great we lost all _three_ of them. "Pfft can't believe he ditched us like that!" Prue whined. Stella headed off waiting for the Charmed ones to realize she was leaving.

* * *

Kevin set Aaron up against the wall so he could sit up.

Since Kevin was part demon, he could feel the power pulling his soul closer and closer to Molly and Kryeth. Kevin finally felt the power so strong he collapsed on his knees in relief. His jeans soiled with dust. Kryeth walked up to him and bent down to greet him.

"Hullo….. my dear revolting brother." Kryeth crackled. "Bet'cha lookin' for her, aren't ya?" Kryeth asked while pointing at Molly's unconscious body. Kevin wrestled the strength to get up. He conjured a energy ball and aimed it and Kryeth but missed.

"I have _three_ brothers, and _you_ aren't one of them! You are just another worthless, pathetic, fugly demon!" Kevin yelled as he crawled to Molly's side. He slung his arm around her tiredly.

Kevin rocked her back and forth, the tall girl's body almost lifeless, just slumped.

Kevin cried. Kryeth smiled with satisfaction, his evil face made Kevin tackle him. Kryeth fell backwards from the force of the hit. Kevin grabbed Kryeth by the throat and throttled him. Kevin's eyed glowed red as he slowly tortured Kryeth.

**Meanwhile…**

"I think they went this way, or was it that way?" Stella asked befuddled. Piper groaned irritated and Prue held on to Stella's hand so they wouldn't get lost. Stella saw a human figure propped up against the wall. The figure looked just like… Aaron. The boy sighed in relief at seeing his sister. His jet black hair was dusty and his bangs hung in his face. He looked like a black haired Justin Beiber.

"Hey, you okay sweetie? Can you sit up; are you hurt? How do you feel?" Prue asked all in one breath. Aaron flashed a smile and slung one arm around his mom and one arm around his Aunt Phoebe.

"I'm fine, really. Just a couple bruises-wait a sec where's Molly and Kevin? Kevin was suppose to get Molly, because she got kidnapped by Kryeth. Oh we're screwed so screwed." Aaron wailed hopelessly. Stella started to breath hard as if she had asthma , Aaron breathed too. They both slowly walked forward, as they could feel Kevin's power. They saw Kevin sucker punching Kryeth back and forth. Finally Kryeth had enough he waved his arm throwing Kevin off of him.

"Tempus, exsertus, tergum!" Kryeth shouted. A time portal opened up and before anyone could go in _or_ out, Kevin was sucked in. Molly jumped headfirst at the portal but it closed leaving them stranded. Kryeth shimmered in flames, laughing insanely.

"Kevin," Prue sighed. But the portal opened up again and spat Kevin out. He landed hard on his stomach, but he was fine and stood proud like a warrior. Prue squeezed him tight. Kevin stared in awe.

"What the hell? You're dead? Dead?" Kevin shrieked. Prue pushed him.

"Excuse me? How rude, do I look dead to you Kevin Xavier Stonehill?" Prue rebutted.

"Prue, I'm from the future and in that future, _you are dead_!" Kevin yelled insensitively.

**Well Kryeth _thought_ he could get rid of Kevin, but he didn't. But if something happens to past Kevin, _then_ they're screwed. Anyway hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns so far. Sorry I wasn't able to write earlier. And To the world I send my condolences to Japan and their Tsunami victims! God bless them. _Happy Readings_ And KEEP YOUR MIND WIDE OPEN!  
**


	19. Back To The Future Part 1

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

"Wait, what?" All three sisters yelled abruptly at the same time. Kevin inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Guys, look I _can_ explain, but it's probably better I explain at the house-so if we could please go," Kevin said impatiently. Prue stomped up to him angrily. She walked her fingers up his chest then jabbed them in his chest.

"I want to know _now!" _ Prue growled in a low tone of voice. Kevin took a couple steps back. He couldn't stop looking in her eyes; he still remembered how much he loved her, he remembered their first kiss, he just remembered their time together.

"Look, I promise, I'll tell you when we get to the manor, I promise all _three_ of you." Kevin swore convincingly. Prue backed off as Kevin offered to teleport them out. Piper and Phoebe agreed, but Prue hesitated fickly.

"Wait before we go-

"What? Can we just leave please before some demon attacks?" Phoebe argued but Prue continued.

"You, have to explain to Aaron, Stella, and Molly too. Okay, Kev." Prue asked firmly. Kevin nodded, he loved how independent she was, so sure. He missed that about her a lot. He was one to keep secret's for a good reason, but he never dared keep anything from Prue. The kids' teleported back independently while Kevin huddled with his sisters in law and his ex-girlfriend. In an instant they were in the living room manor.

"Okay, you guys explaining is gonna be a long story so sit down." Kevin said silently and sadly. Stella and Molly crept up the stairs noiselessly until their brother snitched on them.

"Hey you two, get down here. I know you know more then them but you still have to sit here." Kevin scolded.

"You're not the boss of me." Molly replied disrespectfully.

"Excuse me young lady?" Kevin said hoarsely. Kevin pulled in his lips and bit them both staring at his daughter annoyed. She muttered "sorry" and sat down. Phoebe was surprised how stern and firm Kevin could be, she wondered why the kids willingly listened to him.

"Whoever these kids parents are they seriously need to discipline them more often." Phoebe whispered into Piper's ear.

"I heard that, that and I know their parent's very,very,very, well." Kevin rebutted guilefully. Kevin further explained Prue's death and Leo and Piper's marriage. Kevin did leave out him and Prue having triplets.

"So, maybe we should prepare to take down this Shax demon and move on. It's not like death hasn't kept us down before." Piper said arrogantly. Prue shrugged.

"It doesn't matter we'll deal with it when the time comes. Let's just not worry about it for now. Okay guys." Prue croaked, gloomily. Prue walked upstairs slowly, as Phoebe and Piper tried to shrug it off.

"Can we play a game together, you know all of us." Stella asked crossly.

"Whatever," Phoebe grunted stupidly. Piper smiled, happily at Molly and stood up of off the living room couch.

"You're right, kiddo, what do you guys like to play? Hide and seek, Chutes and Ladders, Hopscotch, soccer?" Piper asked curiously while pacing back and forth.

"We're _eleven_ at least the last time we checked, I think in our time we're twelve, I don't know, my BFF Roxy just turned 13. We don't do stuff like that, it's for little kids, and we like: texting, watching crappy videos on the computer, watching movies, playing video games, playing jokes, having sleepovers, and lighting random stuff on fire with matches or lighters." Molly joked, rudely.

"Oh, well don't you guy want fresh air, or something? You know fresh air and exercise to stretch your legs." Piper replied trying to convince the kids to go outside.

"Molly likes all that stuff, not us, well some of it we like. What I like is: playing video games, texting, playing instruments: guitar, piano, drums, flute, and violin, dancing, singing and talking to my friends. And ice skating along with jump rope." Stella sniffed with an attitude. Aaron shrugged as he put his hands behind his head and stretched back.

"Well, I'm not really sure what I like, video games that for sure, pretty girls, skate boarding, basketball, writing, and watching T.V." Aaron yawned tiredly. Kevin sat there shyly as he exhaled with relief that his kids were behaving calming. Usually at home they would act restless and crazy, silly, recklessly and thoughtlessly. Well most of the time it was Molly who was crazy, mostly because of here personality.

"I'm gonna go see what Prue's doing," Kevin announced and just walked upstairs.

"You mean you're gonna go do Prue!" Molly joked childishly. Stella hit her in the arm.

"Molly, why do you always have to be so perverted, god!" Stella laughed as the girls were giggling.

Prue's room was small like always but it looked so different, it was nice. It probably looked different because Paige owns Prue's room now. He didn't see Prue on the bed or on the floor. He lifted the sheet and peeked under her bed but now Prue. _Where did she go?_ He wondered hopelessly. He heard sniffling from the closet he opened it slowly and saw Prue hugging her knees muttering to her self and weeping. Her face was buried in her hands as the salty tears slid down her face. Kevin stealthily sat down beside her. He put his arm around her.

"Shhhh, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked concerned, Prue flinched startled.

"Ah, when you get here, I mean in here, I mean- Prue stopped babbling as Kevin gave her a gentle lip lock.

"I feel better now, thanks." Prue whispered in his ear. Kevin just sat their holding her in his arms tenderly.

"I knew you would, now tell me what's bothering you…. Please." Kevin whined.

"Nothing was bothering me I was just-

"Prue, you were sobbing don't tell me everything's all right I know it's not, now tell me I _need_ to know." Kevin fussed. Prue looked away doubtfully; she had shame in her eyes and looked guilty. Kevin felt insecure just sitting there, not knowing how to help. The room was silent except for the foolish loud scuffles downstairs. He could smell the sweet scent of perfume in the room and petted the carpet.

"I feel guilty, okay. How could I just die-killed by a pathetic demon, I've fought tons of demons before, what's so different about this one? I mean I abandoned by sister." Prue chocked, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The pain she felt was so unbearable for her; Kevin thought if she didn't calm down soon she'd blow up and go telekinesis wild tossing everything around. He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"At least before you go, you can spend time with our three little terrors, when they're little."

"Little terrors, what?" Prue asked confused. Kevin pursed his lips, he couldn't say too much without giving away facts about the future. He avoided Prue's gaze as she glared at him.

"Kevin, what do you mean?" Prue asked a little annoyed.

"Look, I can't really tell you because of future consequences, but you're smart, so I guess you'll figure it out."

"Future consequences my ass, you told me about my death, what's so bad if you tell me about _this_!" Prue pouted like a spoiled child.

"I'm not telling you, any we should go back downstairs; you're sisters and the three mini stooges are waiting for us," Kevin teased as he walked towards the door. Prue slowly stood up, and close her eyes; she burrowed her head in her shoulder.

"You okay, you coming?" Kevin coughed. Prue nodded; uncertainly as she coaxed Kevin to walk out by nodded her head.

"Wait, Kevin, I have a one more question about the future." Prue asked before Kevin stepped out. He sighed and looked in her eyes.

"If I happen to live to make it to our-your future do you think we can still be together?" Kevin opened his eyes wide as he bit his bottom lip.

"I can't tell you-

"Kevin I _need_ to know if it would work, just tell me and I won't pester you any more," Prue muttered depressingly as she was biting her tongue to choke back tears. Kevin sat on the bed next to her holding her mellowly.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want to hurt you, I…"

"Spit it out, just tell me damn, forget my feelings and tell me!" Prue cried with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm in a relationship, I didn't want to tell you, but…" Kevin snapped. Prue's face went blank. She looked pale and scooted away from Kevin.

"So, what's the lucky girl's name? Not that I'm jealous or anything?" She lied angrily, not showing her emotion. Kevin grinded his teeth nervously.

"Her name's Billie Jenkins, she's a young cute blond girl. Molly, Aaron and Stella, know her too." Kevin murmured quietly he kept making a fist then relaxing again trying to get the stress out. Kevin felt hot embarrassment and dishonor, as Prue could feel the evil jealously overcoming her along with sorrow. She quickly without notice cupped he hand around Kevin's necked and kissed him. Kevin opened his mouth with shock and blushed. Prue swallowed hard and realized what she did.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-I mean um…" Prue babbled quietly as she walked for the door.

Molly sat in the hallway with Stella and Aaron as Piper and Phoebe were in the attic.

"Damn they're stupid I can't believe we're playing patty cake and crap while we're eavesdropping on Mom and Dad!" Molly whispered in Stella's ear. Stella ignored her, as she was texting away on her sister's phone. Aaron was listening to Slipknot on his ipod touch and playing computer games at the same time.

"Did you here what dad said just a few seconds ago? About Billie, do you believe it, I mean no offensive to him but Billie is _completely _out of his league." Molly asked Aaron and Stella. Molly snatched her phone back and yanked the ear buds off of Aaron.

"Hey, gimme the phone, NOW!" Stella snapped back at her. Molly flipped over the phone it was a black shiny phone with the apple logo on back, she saw something etched in: _Molly. _

"Hey, this is _my_ phone my name's etched into it. Stella…." Molly said annoyed.

"Hey, you _lost_ my phone; it's only fair that I use yours." Stella replied a little snottily.

"About that… I didn't exactly lose it….."

"Then what happened? You broke it?" Molly shook her head in shame.

"I _accidentally _flushed it down the crapper." Stella opened her mouth wide and tackled her sister in the gut and rolled downstairs in a heap. The sister's and Kevin ran downstairs to see what all the noise was. At the bottom of the stairs were the girls laying on their backs moaning.

"Owwww!" Molly complained at Stella. Stella rolled off her and brushed herself off.

"Sorry, but you _still_ owe me a new phone." Kevin reached out a hand and both of the girls's grabbed on as he pulled them on their feet.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Kevin asked sternly, as he looked at his two daughters' disappointingly.

"It was her fault; she flushed my phone down the toilet! Dad- Whoops! Stella let out the big secret as the sister's eyes turned on Kevin awkwardly. Stella bit the tips of her fingers and lowered her raven haired head guiltily.

"That's our big secret, I'm their father. As you can see there's _quite _a resemblance between us three. So, now that you know have you two found a way to get rid of Kryeth?" Kevin asked still lingering at his daughter's suspiciously.

"Nope," Piper and Phoebe chimed.

**In 2011**

Kevin woke up on the Halliwell's couch all groggy. All he remembered was getting his butt kicked by Kryeth. Maybe it was just a bad dream? Kevin sat up and took a slow, deep breath. He yelled out Piper's name as Piper came downstairs. Piper tried to freeze him, but nothing happened. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Piper, it's me Kevin, knock it off." Kevin yelled, Piper called Leo from upstairs as he rushed down. Kevin just stood defensively, Piper called Paige as Paige orbed in.

"Lamp!" Paige yelled as it hit Kevin in the side of the head and the BAM! Lights out! Paige, Piper, and Leo, talked about Kevin and wondering who he was.

"Is he a demon?" Paige asked Piper nodded uncertainly.

"Couldn't, be didn't use any powers, and he didn't try to attack me. It just creeps me out that he _knew_ my name." Piper whispered.

"What?" Leo asked suspiciously. Kevin was sitting on the chair tied up and unable to use his powers.

"Let me go, Piper, Leo, come on this isn't funny!" Kevin screamed as he tried to squirm and wiggle his way out. Paige got in Kevin's face as he stared at her and blinked.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Piper? If you're looking for help, you can just ask, we're the Charmed ones." Paige acknowledged eagerly.

Kevin twitched trying to get out.

"I'm not evil, now let me go! Please, I got attacked by a demon named Kryeth and I need to get back to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. I can't hit hurt them!" He growled. "Anyway who are you?"

"Name's Paige-Paige Matthews. What do you mean you need to get back to Prue, she's dead?" Paige asked getting upset.

"Are you crazy? She's not dead she's…" Kevin trailed silent. He got pushed through a time portal not knowing which time he's in. Paige heard Piper calling. Kevin tried to wiggle out again angrily.

"It's time to figure out what the hells going on!"

**Kevin in the meanwhile is trying to get himself unstuck and try to snoop around. While in the past they're trying to vanquish Kryeth. Here's a little SPOILER: In the future they never vanquished Kryeth because he was too powerfull and ends up killing two of his brothers.**


	20. Back To The Future Part 2

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

Kevin opened his head and angrily tried to conjure a fireball.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" He cried. Piper walked in to the kitchen wearing a low cut red T-shirt and jeans. She stared at Kevin as if he were Mona Lisa.

"Okay, um Kevin if that's your name, would you please explain why you're here." Piper asked in a sweet tone trying not to sound pissed. Kevin stared blankly.

"Seriously, seriously." He said annoyed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?

"Seriously? Y-your not serious are you? Your kidding right, because-come on Piper this isn't funny-this isn't even funny. You're not funny!" He yelled annoyed.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Where's Prue and Phoebe, can I talk to them please because this is ridiculous. Just bring me Leo someone, oh I know Stella the Elder she knows me she's my mother, get her Please!" Piper squinted her eyes and looked at him like a mad man. She swaggered out of the room as Kevin rolled his eyes and moaned in frustration.

"Oh come on! Damn it, this isn't funny! Let me go!" All three third generation Charmed ones approached him. Kevin shaked so much out of anger he tipped his chair over hitting his chin on the floor. The girls laugh.

"He doesn't look like dangerous demon to me, or is he a murderous warlock?" Phoebe joked. She flashed a flirtatious smile at Kevin.

"So what's you name, I'm Phoebe-Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe self introducing herself. Paige grabbed the chair and stood him back up. Kevin looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOU ELDERS HAVE BROUGHT LOW TO A HOW NEW FREAKEN LEVEL! FIRST YOU MESS WITH PIPER'S AND LEO'S RELATIONSHIP, NOW YOU MAKE _THEM_ FORGET _ME _HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY, YA HERE ME PAY!" He yelled out of frustration and confusion. The three women stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Said Paige and Phoebe frightened at Kevin's balled up fist and red face. Piper stared at him with squinty eyes. She felt scared and impressed. Kevin knew all about her history and the Elders. _Maybe he's an Elder or a witch? Or he could be a whitelighter that got fired or something." _Piper thought as she gripped both off Kevin's shoulder's tightly trying to look his tear stricken face in the eye. As he calmed down (like a child breathing hard after a tantrum) he looked at Piper. She finally got his attention.

"How did you know about the Elders and Leo and I? Only Phoebe and Paige know about it?" He closed his eyes shut trying to block them out.

"How could you forget me, don't you remember me at all even a glimpse, please you have to remember something, for _Prue's_ sake, please." He whispered. Piper lunged swiftly at him.

"What do you mean? My sister's dead, what do _you_ have to do with Prue?" Phoebe touched her sister's arm. Paige stood right beside her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Piper, you memories of me are long gone, not even a speck. Now I know how Wyatt felt when the cleaners took him." He sighed. Paige untied the ropes and pulled his butt out of the chair. Without hesitation Paige orbed him to the Elders. The clouds in heaven were whiter than milk and when you thought your head is clear.

"How did you know about Wyatt getting taken by the cleaners? What was with the crying, not that man aren't allowed to cry or anything it's just-"

A woman in a white robe approached them. She must have been around her 40's or early 50's.

"Hello Paige, is this a new charge? What's your name son?" Sandra asked courteously. Kevin never felt so insulted in his life. _My mom's boss doesn't even remember me! That's it, I've had enough! I'm talking to my mom!_

"Hello, Sandra, I'm Kevin. I've heard about you Elders, I would please like to me on Elder in particular. I heard there was a wonderful Elder I could talk to that could help me; her name is Stella Stonehills." Kevin said quietly almost as a whisper.

"Oh, Stella well right now she's busy; I'm sorry but I'm willing to take a message." Said the Elder all uppity like she was a "god."

"But it's _urgent_! Please, I heard she's one of the most liked Elders, I would like to meet her." Sandra nodded annoyed.

"She's over there, with the long black hair." Kevin walked off leaving Paige to keep up. Paige smiled and wave.

"Hi Stella, this is my new charge Kevin. He says he needs to 'talk' to you." Paige grumbled with embarrassment. She stood shyly as Kevin approached his mother from behind. He slowly reached out his hand but before he could touch her she turned around.

"Hello, you're one of Paige's charges, right?" She asked him curiously. Kevin nodded. Stella looked at him amazed. She studied his face, their facial features are so similar, they both had jet-black hair and round blue eyes, and they both had the light brown faces. The difference was Stella's freckles bellow her eyes.

"Do I know you? You look familiar from some where, are you a distant relative or something, maybe you're…" Stella trailed off. She just stared directly at her son with sad eyes that broke Kevin's heart because he felt like he was looking at Prue all over again.

"Maybe I'm who? Kevin said trying to have faith that his mother might remember him. But saying that she remembered him was just false hope.

Stella gave him a warm smile, it him feel happy like when he was a boy and felt like nothing bad could ever hurt him, but unfortunately it hurts anyway.

"Hey Stella, what year is it?"

"It 2011, why do you ask? Are you a time traveling witch?" Kevin knew he should've kept his mouth closed; the bumbling fool let it slip. This makes things harder to explain.

"Just curious, I mean things in my life have been so busy I even forgot the date." Kevin shrugged as he waved goodbye. He held Paige's hand uncomfortably as the orbed back to the manor. They were at the manor but Kevin was still holding her hand shyly.

"Kevin, you can let go of my hand now. And why did you ask Stella what year is it; I'm not that stupid to believe your excuse. So are you really a witch a time traveling witch, because if you are my sisters and I _can_ help you." Paige urged as she looked at Kevin's expressionless face. Kevin let go of her hand quickly and walked passed her and walked to the door. Kevin's hand was on the doorknob hesitantly.

"Paige, I do want your help; but how can you help me if you have no memory of me. That's probably the only way you can help me." Kevin said sadly. Paige orbed in front of him, her brown eyes staring straight at him, not even blinking. Kevin stared back dazed.

"Just tell me what I need to know, and I can help you, okay." Kevin nodded as they both walked to the couch. Kevin explained that he was from the past and was Prue's ex-boyfriend, though he still cared for her. He also mentioned he was a witch-whitelighter; just like her. Paige was intrigued by his story. Paige told him about Prue's unpleasant murder, and how she became the 'fourth' Charmed one.

"It just freaks me out how no one seems to remember me at all; including Phoebe and Piper…." Kevin said frustrated.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to remember somehow." Paige said thoughtfully.

**Back in 1999...**

"So, how did you guys vanquish him in the future?" Phoebe asked impatiently. Kevin had an expression of fear and pain on his face. The truth was, they didn't vanquish Kryeth in the future, the didn't know how; but maybe, just maybe, they could find a way.

"We _didn't_ vanquish him, bur on the bright side in the future...well let's just say you guys get a round belly in the future." Kevin said slyly as he gave a thin lipped smile.

"We get fat?" Phoebe asked foolishly,

"No dummy, you have kids!" Molly shouted, as she hung her head in shape. Kevin pointed to the kitchen and looked at Molly very sternly.

"Molly, please go to the corner and think about how you speak to people, and stay their and till you can learn to play nice." Molly folded her arms and scuffled to the kitchen with an attitude.

"Kids, what are ya gonna do?" He shrugged.

"Hey Dad, we need to talk to you about the uh thing." The kids said taking him by both arms and dragging him into the kitchen. Molly sniggered.

"Am I still on a 'time out', I mean seriously, I'm eleven years old give me a break." She moaned.

"What's this all about? You know after we vanquish your 'so called' Uncle Kryeth we're going home, right?" Molly raised an eyebrow and Stella and Aaron looked at him angrily.

"You can't just do this to us! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Molly cried as she clenched her fist.

"Molly, this isn't the time. Just because we can time travel doesn't mean we can change everything about our past…. Even if we desperately want to." He argued back.

"That's _not_ true! If you really loved Mom, and us, you'd me _man enough_ to save her. But you're too scared to face Shax to save her! But that's okay, me, Stella, and Aaron will save her… right guys." Stella closed her eyes and took a breath and Aaron's face turned green like he was going to vomit. He looked around to avoid his sister's eyes.

"Fine, you don't wanna help me! I'll fricken do it myself?" She panted as she walked out. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Kevin put an arm around his daughter and son.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand. Sometimes do matter how hard you try-"

"Pfft except you didn't try, I'm gonna go talk to Molly." Stella said annoyed as she pushed through her father and brother. Molly approached the sisters.

"'scuse me, I need to borrow Prue please. I mean if you don't mind." Prue nodded and walked to the basement with Molly.

"So kiddo, what's up?" _What am I gonna say 'hey I'm your daughter from the future in which your dead. Oh and did I mention our dad won't let us save you.'"_

"Um I know Kevin told you about your death, I'm sorry about that. I just really need to talk to you about me."

"Do you mean you're saying 'sorry' to me?" Molly nodded.

"I'm sorry for calling you a name. I probably deserve being called little terror, or at least that's what my dad called me when I was little. I kinda get in trouble sometimes at school, my dad thinks I do it to get attention and because ever since my mom dies…" Prue hugged Molly comfortably as she kissed her on the forehead.

"I know what's it like to lose a mom, I had to go through it too. Wait, did you say 'little terror' does your dad call your brother that sister that too?"

"Yeah, so." Prue thought about what Kevin told her in her room. _You'll have more time to spend with the little terrors_. She thought, and then it clicked to her: Kevin's their father, their little terrors.

"Molly, this is gonna sound weird but… I think you're my daughter."


	21. Rebound Kiss

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

"You know? How'd ya find out?" Molly giggled. "Thank God, now-now we can be a family again. Well actually, first we have to save you from Shax."

"Who?"

"Um, demon….. a demon that kills you." Molly said so quickly that Prue couldn't hear. Molly mumbled it again in Prue's ear so she could hear. Prue heard her and looked up and started laughing.

"What the fuck? Why are you laughing this isn't funny! Your dead in the future and we're trying to save _you_ and you're _laughing_? Did Aunt Phoebe put something in your food? Prue hugged her and kissed her like a teddy bear.

"Hey, nothings gonna happen to me. _I'm not gonna die_ and I _wont_ let anything happen to you and your brother and sister either. I'm just laughing 'cause I never had kids before-I've never had anyone to take care of except for Phoebe and Piper and now I have plus three. You kids are a blessing and I bet your grandmother would think so too."

"Mom, me, Stells, Aar, and Dad, won't let you die, we promise-I promise. Even if Dad doesn't think so." Prue looked befuddled.

"Why wouldn't he want to save me? Pfft it's Kevin." She giggled innocently. Molly made an uneasy smirk.

"I'm gonna call Wyatt and Chris-can I use your phone?" Stella gave her father the puppy dog face as she clasped her hands and dropped on her knees. Her brother gave her that "really" look on his face.

"Honey, get up and no you can't use my phone. Because when I gave it to you I said and I quote 'your phone isn't a toy and don't let your brother or sister use it, _unless_ it's an absolute emergency.' And plus I absolutely told you don't let Molly touch it, she's the opposite of Minus; everything she touches turns to mold." Aaron snickered.

" I thought everything touches breaks. Remember that nickname _touchy touchy breaky breaky_."

"Is this a bad time bro?" Ben asked as he strutted in trying to look cool. Molly pointed to the door.

"So this is a bad time?" Molly slapped her wrist against her throat.

"Dur da dur, smart one." She whispered. Kevin turned his head.

"Knock it off, wise cracker. And yeah dude I'm kinda having a tween crisis here." Ben nodded his head slightly.

"'kay whatever man, just meet me and the rest of us in the living room, we need to talk.

"Wait who's _the rest of us_?"

"You know, me _and the rest of the family_." He added quickly. Kevin glared at him and cursed in a low growl.

"You can't just bring everyone over here without asking! Especially when we're on a demon hunt! And when a lot's going on and I mean _a lot_!

"Alright! Fill me in bro!" Molly scooted toward her sister and murmured something in her ear. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," giggled the girls as their uncle rolled his eyes.

"Actually dude the kids are gonna fill you in on _everything_, there's a lot to catch up on. I got some important business to 'ketch up on." Kevin crept downstairs hoping not to make a single sound he tiptoed every step but was caught by a certain someone.

"What are you doing? Alex asked so abruptly that Kevin jumped and fell on face. Kevin pushed himself off the floor and dusted his shoulders.

"I'm busy... what do you want?" He snapped rudely. He was already stressed with all the crap he was dealing with: the kids, trying to kill his demon half-brother, and dealing with Prue… which hurt him a lot.

"Looking for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? They're upstairs trying to look for a spell for a demon called Kryeth, what type of name is that for a demon? I mean seriously-"

"Will you cut it out, I hate when you do that mind reading thing to me-it bugs the shit outta me." Alex had a look of shock on her face; she never knew that her brother knew about her telepathy power.

"How, how did you-I never told you about it," she babbled surprised. He rolled his eyes he just couldn't tell the others about his little secret or he'd be screwed for life.

"Let's just say I have a gut instinct, that's how I know, anyway what are you guys doing here, you know all _six_ of you." He started off little annoyed but mellowed out as he said it. His sister explained that they went to go see the elders specifically their mother and she told them that there was this dangerous demon named Kryeth on the lose. Kevin was thinking about how to vanquish Kryeth and about how to keep Prue safe.

"I have an idea, but it's risky… if we could just get the kids to seek out Kryeth we can find out where he's hiding-"

"What, we can't use the kids as bait, that's suicide!"

"Do we have any other choice, he's interested in power and there are extremely powerful, plus I though you didn't even like kids let alone them." Alex shrugged and put on a stubborn face.

"Well I didn't say _all_ kids- I mean they're cool, I guess" Kevin smiled and stuck out his tongue taunting her.

"Hi guys," Prue and Molly said together. Kevin smiled at Prue but she looked away disappointed. Ben, Aaron, and Stella popped out from the kitchen after they talked to Ben about Kryeth.

"So, I have an idea of how to kill Kryeth, its real easy, just use a power of three spell, duh." Ben cried out. Everybody looked at hi amazed, most of the time he didn't even give ideas unless they were stupid ones. Prue and Alex ran up to him and squeezed him tightly.

"That's amazing, how come we didn't think of that." Prue asked in an outstanding tone of voice. Kevin strongly doubted that a power of three spell would work. _The power of three spell wounded Kryeth, but it didn't vanquish him. Maybe it will vanquish him since we have Prue now."_

"Kevin, you okay? Ya looked dazed." Kevin nodded slightly, and beckoned Molly to meet him in the kitchen with Stella and Aaron _again_."

"Okay, you three I have a _different_ approach to defeat Kryeth but you're just gonna have to trust me."

"But Uncle Ben just said to use a power of three spell, isn't that the only thing that can work?" Kevin did the _awkward_ whistle of his as all the of his kids were glaring at him.

"Seriously, that's just sad. Are you saying that a power of three spell _can't_ vanquish Kryeth?" Kevin nodded ashamed, Kryeth too powerful, in my future when we tried to use the power of three, Kryeth didn't get killed he absorbed the power and tried to kill me but ended up killing your Uncles Max and Chris instead."

"How the hell did he get the power to absorb the power?"

"I'll explain later…" Molly closed the door on him telekinetically! And Stella and Aaron blocked the door.

"Dad we need to know _now_!" Molly shouted beastly, she could feel the demonic power starting to rise but she mellowed quickly.

"Molly, you okay?" Stella asked a bit frightened of her sister's power. Molly's eye's kept on flashing back from red to black then to blue. Molly nodded.

" Kryeth is a demon and part darklighter, he killed some demon to get his powers then he…" Kevin closed his eye and swallowed his tears. He sighed, then walked passed his two children and used his powers to open the door.

"There's only one way to vanquish Kryeth, and I think I know how…"

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking… are you? Because what I think you're thinking is going to get us killed… I think?"

"Wait what?"

"We're gonna go after him ourselves…. And when we do, we will release our inner power…. Our inner _demon_!"

Ben and Prue were sitting on the couch quietly scribbling down spells.

"So are you and Kevin, ya know back together?" Ben mumbled to Prue. She shrugged as she scooted away from Ben.

"Kinda I mean, well… we kissed almost, so I guess. But I'm still just a little pissed about that thing with Phoebe and him. I just wish I could get him back ya know." Prue rolled her eyes, "why am I telling you this? You wouldn't understand." Ben opened his mouth and looked offended.

"I so would understand I'm not that insensitive … okay maybe a little. But if it doesn't work out between you two, you wanna go out?"

"Are. You kidding, no, no, and no. Besides, you're a player dude and I'm you're brother's…." Prue couldn't find the word, they weren't exactly together, even though they almost kissed.

"You're his what?"

"Never mind, let's just finish the spell." Ben scooted closer to Prue as she blushed bright red then he put his arm around her shoulder.

"If you're trying to make a move on me don't think it's gonna work- Ben kissed her right when she was talking, to Prue's surprise she kissed him back she didn't know why but she did. Prue pushed Ben back telekinetically. And she froze.

"What just happened?"

"You tell me?" Kevin asked as he snuck up behind them.

He pointed to Prue.

"You and me need to talk in the kitchen."


	22. When Things Go To Bad To It Plain Sucks

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

"Look, I can explain…. I think."

"I wish you would, because I just wanna know what the hell is going on?" Kevin said very upset.

"Okay, first, _he_ was hitting on_ me_! And... well it's very _complicated_!"

"IT'S COMPLICATED? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"I don't know, all I know is I wanted t get even that's all!

"Get back even for _what?_ What did I do?"

"Don't try and pretend you _didn't_ kiss Phoebe!"

"Wait, what when did I kiss Phoebe? Ohhh…. Now I remember, ya about that you're gonna have to talk to _past_ Kevin on that one. I swear that was an _accident_, besides you should be getting back at Phoebe, she kissed me."

"That's true, sorry? Anyway, I think we should talk someplace really private, our spot at Golden Gate Park maybe."

"You-you still remember that place?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, it was my, yours, and Andy's place; do you still remember it?"

"Yeah-Yeah I remember it's just that-that I haven't gone there or took anyone there since you, well you know…_died_." Kevin said quietly, he sounded like he was going to cry any second.

"Oh, we don't have to go if you don't want to, I mean-

"No I wanna go, I mean since I'm going with you." Kevin took Prue's hand and orbed her to Golden Gate. Prue smiled and hugged Kevin.

"Still looks the same to me, then again I brought the kids here like a day ago to help them with their powers."

"You WHAT?" Kevin yelled panicked. "Did anyone see you-ya know?" Kevin mumbled. Prue shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not like anybody saw anything. Besides this place is surrounded by bushes." Prue dug in the bushes and pulled out a blanket.

"You _still_ have this here?"

"Of course, why not?" Kevin shrugged and sat down on the blanket. Prue sat beside him as Kevin tried to make a move and put his arm around her.

"Please don't, it just makes feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Because my brother _kissed_ you?" He said with a little smirk. Prue punched him hard in the shoulder.

"No," she said annoyed. Kevin kept smirking and staring at her to make her admit it. "'kay maybe a little, yeah."

"Ha, I knew it! So, who's a better kisser?"

"Do we really have to go there?" Prue growled irritated.

"Sorry," he said bashfully. He gave her a small peck on the cheek. Prue looked away and she had a huge happy grin on her face.

"So, do you wanna uh…. What was I saying?" Kevin smirked and kissed her on the lips. Prue's face went red as she just sat and stared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," mumbled Kevin. Prue kissed him back as Kevin fell backwards startles.

"So we're officially back together now right?"

"You bet!" Giggled Prue.

**Back in the Future**

"Well at least we remember your name right?"

"Actually I had to _tell_ you my name?"

"Hey how did you know about Wyatt if why wasn't there in your time?" Paige said with a defensive look on her face.

"Don't give me that look? I'm not a demon, well okay I'm half demon my mom's an Elder and my dad's a demon."

"Your_ half _demon?" Paige whispered shocked. Kevin slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"For the love of god Paige it's not like I'm Cole, and yes I know about him too!" He yelled. Paige covered his mouth, he had to squat just to have his face level with hers. He licked her hand as she yelped and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For licking my hand! Ugh nasty!"

"Well I thought I might wanna talk! Where are Piper and Phoebe I really need to talk to them?"

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" Paige screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I could've done that!" Kevin whined, Paige just rolled her eyes. Piper, Phoebe, came running downstairs with a young blond girl with green eyes.

"Ah great _you_ again, Paige what is he still doing here?" Phoebe lashed out angrily.

"Hey Piper, who's the hot guy?" Billie asked as she winked at Kevin.

"Not now Billie!" Piper snapped.

"Look I know you guys don't really know me or trust me, but I just want your help to get back to my time, and know a bit about the future." Paige looked at Phoebe and Piper Pleadingly. Paige walked up to Piper and Phoebe and coaxed them to go upstairs to talk about it.

"Um, what about me?" Kevin asked a bit irritated.

"Keep your pants on Kev; the three of us are going to talk about it upstairs, while you and Billie get to know each other. Billie smiled at Kevin as she tried to flirt with him.

"Hi, I'm Billie; I'm guessing your names Kevin since Piper called you Kevin." Kevin nodded his head. _Thank you captain obvious._ He thought in his head. Kevin thought Billy was cute but he was so focused on getting back to Prue and his time he didn't pay any attention to Billie's flirting. Kevin sat in the _thinkers_ pose, just staring at the wall.

"Hello, earth to Kevin, are you here?" Billie said nervously as she waved her hand in his face. Kevin glanced at her surprised.

"Sorry, what is it Billie?"

"I just wanted to get to know you. Are you one of Paige's charges?"

"Uh yeah, I'm not fully a witch, I'm also part whitelighter, and- Kevin stopped himself as he felt uncomfortable with the look of Billie's face, she had a mixed look of curiosity and infatuation on his face. Kevin's face turned slightly red, while he got really embarrassed.

"So, tell me about yourself, are one of Paige's charge too?"

"Yeah, actually I was her first official charge. I'm kinda like her assistant."

"Official charge?"

"Yeah well… it's complicated." Billie explained in a stutter.

"Do you think the sisters are gonna let me stay?" Billie shrugged innocently.

"I hope they do I like you." She babbled without thinking. Kevin face turned fully red as he smiled slightly.

"Oh I like you too, but-I- Kevin got interrupted as Billie kissed him.

"Sorry, I, um- Kevin without a word ran upstairs to the sisters.

"PIPER, PHOEBE, PAIGE!" He yelled nervously. The three sisters ran out of Piper's small room to meet Kevin the hallway. Piper looked around alertly then eyed Kevin as she realized there was no demons, warlocks, darklighters; she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and snarled at him.

"What's wrong with you, how many times do I have to tell you don't scream unless there's a demon or any evil creature in the house!"

"But it's an emergency!" He explained panicky. Piper relaxed a bit, and slowly loosened her grip, she stepped back a couple paces. She inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"What's the emergency?" Kevin cupped his hand to Piper's right ear as he brushed away some of her brunette hair. As soon as he told Piper about Billie, and the event that happened downstairs. Kevin braced himself for what he called a "Piper tantrum," where she would scream like crazy. Piper did yell but not at him.

"BILLIE DID WHAT?" Piper hollered Paige and Phoebe jumped back.

"Piper, what did she do now?" Piper was to upset to talk, she was in disbelief.

"Talk-talk to him and your charge." She mumbled grumpily and walked out of the room.

"What'd she do Kevin?"

"Nothing, just kissed me-

"She did _what_ now?" Paige asked surprised.

"I can't help if I'm irresistible to women." Phoebe chuckled at the comment somewhat ammused.

"Don't flatter yourself honey." Kevin gave her a look of disbelief and a look of amusement.

"Please, I know you like me." He said smugly.

"Okay, fine, you're cute but this doesn't change a thing. So Billie kissed you, does this mean you're gonna date her instead of Prue now?"

"No, I… I don't know?" He said uncertainly. Paige and Phoebe both observed him curiously.

"Did you kiss her back?" Phoebe asked interested as her thin lips turned into a sly smile.

"No, course not, I mean she's pretty, but… she's not my type." Kevin stuttered bluntly. Paige snickered and bumped Phoebe with her elbow. Kevin didn't look amused he twitched his arm then had a smug smile on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at us that way?" Kevin wiped the smug grin on his face but still felt like he had something on Phoebe. He shrugged.

"Hi, um can I come in?" Billie asked timidly. She stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame. Paige glanced her the 'your ass is in so much trouble' look. Billie's green eyes widened. As she looked down and had the _'oh shit, I'm in trouble'_ look on her face and she began to walk out the door.

"Not so fast Billie, we need to talk." Billie walked back in. Paige put her arm around Billie's shoulder and walked out the door.

Billie slouched and scrunched up her shoulders.

"What the hell did I do that was so bad?"

"Uh, I don't know. Ya kissed Kevin, he's my charge Billie, we don't know much about the guy except that he knows us and no just as the _Charmed ones_ but personally. Plus, I don't want you to get emotionally attached. We have to get him back to his own timeline." Paige snapped scolding her. Billie gritted her teeth and glared at Paige.

"But he's nice, cute,-

"I don't care how damn cute he is, he's not a puppy, you got that, now come on."

"Oh please Paige, even you think he's nice looking." Billie mocked.

"Can it Billie."

**Past: 1999**

"Dude, do you even know what the hell our demon side could do? I mean seriously? Aaron said shocked. Molly rolled her eyes.

"We have to, it's our most powerful weapon." Stella spoke up aggressively.

"No, we're not doing that. It's too risky and it could hurt us or hurt someone else, plus, how do we know we can get back to _normal_?"

"We don't, but since none of our other tactics work we're doing it _my_ way."

"Who the hell died and made you queen?" Stella snapped back. Aaron conjured an energy ball in his hand to try to scare his sisters.

"Stop it you two that's enough!" Molly made a low growling noise under her breath and Stella took in a deep breath.

"Did I ever say why we're extremely, amazingly powerful?"

"'Because we're the ever so great _Charmed ones._" Aaron said sarcastically. Molly smacked him upside the head.

"No you moron, it's because Grandma just didn't marry any demon, she was with _the_ demon. That's also why ours and Dad's powers are so great. Don't ya get it?"

"Who's _the_ demon? You mean Cole?" Stella asked disgusted. Molly slapped her forehead.

"Am I seriously the only one with brains in this family? No you moron _the_ demon is…. _the source."_ Molly snapped annoyed.

"Yeah right you liar, just 'cause we're hella powerful don't mean we're the source's grandkids, does it?"

"Whatever, don't believe me, ask Grandma."

"It's possible, 'c'mon Stells, even you know I'm telling the truth, it's one of your powers." Stella nodded.

"So, if we _are_ related to the source some how, we can defeat Kryeth."

"'Kay then, let's go!"

"Er-shouldn't we-I don't know, make a plan?" Molly blurted out. The three young Charmed ones talked out a strategy.

"How are we gonna get in without attracting attention? We can't orb or they'll attack us." Aaron said worried.

"We can shimmer; it's a demon's power ain't it?" Stella suggested.

"But how do we get to Kryeth without attracting attention to ourselves?"

"Wing it," Molly smirked foolishly.

"Wing it? Gee that doesn't say 'death warrant' all over it."

"I hear someone coming let's go!"

The three shimmered in quietly. They wounded a few demons then stole their close to fit in. The tunnels in the underworld were long and demon infested. They threw a couple of fire balls and energy balls cause an explosion for a distraction.

"Quick, we need to find Kryeth!" Stella hissed quietly.

"I think I can sense him. Ahh my head, it hurts, he's definitely near by!" The team walked father with Molly's arm slung around her sister.

"You okay sis?" Stella asked, Molly nodded then clutched her head. Then Kryeth appeared in a shimmer. Molly snarled angrily.

"You did this to me!" She yelled as she lunged at him.

"Now, now my dear Molly yes, I did, but it was to teach you not to bother me!" He snarled back. "Now have you come to vanquish me, then go right ahead." Stella lunged at him but Aaron pulled her back by her jacket.

"Stop! He's playing us, I swear to god! Something's wrong!" Kryeth threw out his arm and shot lightning from it 'causing a red explosion that separated them!

"See, told you!" Aaron yelled flinging fire and energy balls at his demon uncle. Kryeth grabbed the projectiles like a baseball and hurled it at them so fast that the kids had to leap and duck to avoid them.

"So, how'd you give me the head ache?" Molly asked annoyed.

"Advance empathy, stole it from a witch! The pain's unbearable isn't it! That's not the only power I stole either, deflection comes in handy too!" Kryeth yelled with a smug grin.

"So, you just gonna use the pain to kill me?"

"I'm not generating it, it's inside you. I know the pain inside, the insecurity the feeling of abandonment. The hate that you feel, besides I wouldn't _kill_ my own niece's and my only nephew. But _you_ my dear are special you're most better off alive. So many ignorant demons try to destroy you when they can't realize you're a weapon of good _and_ evil!"

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND I'M NOT A WEAPON OF EVIL! I'LL FIGHT TO EVERY LAST DEMON IS DEAD! _INCLUDING YOU!" _She howled in a beastly roar. Kryeth made the pain more intense by dipping his hand in a slashing motion which caused Molly to telekinetically fall to her knees. She screamed and her blue irises turned to black. Her brother and sister tried to run after but she pushed them back using telekinesis. She approached Kryeth with open arms.

"Come my child, you have lots of training." Kryeth and Molly faded out together.

"Well that backfired on our ass!" Aaron yelled. "You think dad's gonna be mad?"

"No he's gonna be okay! ARE YOU KIDDING HE'S NOT JUST GONNA BE MAD YA DIPSHIZZ HE'S GOING TO BE PISSED OFF!" Stella screamed shrilly.

"We're so grounded!" Stella moaned

"Hell yeah!" Aaron exhaled.

**So far Kryeth's going to try and turn Molly on her brother and sister and he's plotting to get revenge on his brother by trying to make Molly kill him. Hope everyone had a good 4th of July. I'm going to make maybe at least 2 more chapters and then the end so I can start a new story. Tell me if you read any good books lately 'cause I'm trying to find any new interesting books. Any way _Happy Readings and Happy Holidays! Have a Good Summer_  
**


	23. Into The Wormhole and Into The Water

**I do not own Charmed; I just enjoy writing FanFictions. ****And please don't copy any of my work because it's original and it's all my own****.**** Oh and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism: POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I CAN TAKE IT.**

"So, er-I wanted to tell you something important, it's kinda about a demon-

"Molly told me already, about _Shax,_ I'm to face him; as long as I have my sisters we're invincible." Prue said uncertainly. Kevin's phone rang.

"Hullo? Wait, what happened? You guys slow down, ugh; here I'm putting your mother on the phone." Kevin handed the phone to Prue as Prue hesitantly put the phone to her ear.

"Mom! Molly was taken by Kryeth, we have to find her!" Shouted Stella and Aaron.

"Okay, hold on, me and your dad are on our way just go to them manor." Prue took grab of her boyfriend's arm.

"We gotta go! Molly's missing!" Kevin orbed them back to the manor. The kids ran towards them.

"Kryeth-took-her-tried-to-fend-him-off!" Aaron panted gasping for air.

"Maybe we should try the _Lost Witch_ spell." Prue suggested. Before Kevin, Prue, or the kids could reply. Stella dragged Aaron upstairs to the attic. She grabbed the ingredients they needed for the spell: rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root. Stella glanced at her brother.

"So, who's gonna give blood?"

"I will," interrupted Prue. The twins blinked surprised. Prue cut her hand than the three of them began to chant.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here._

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me._

Nothing happened at first then a strange blue portal appeared.

"Oh not again!" Stella moaned. Kevin stepped through the door.

"I'll go," He snarled.

"No, we need you here if Molly comes back. _We'll _go." _This better bring us to Molly._ Stella thought. Stella and Aaron approached together with Prue behind them; it just sucked them in.

"Prue, Stella, Aaron!" Kevin shouted as he snatched at the portal.

Prue, Stella, and Aaron, fell in a heap in the attic.

"Why are we in the attic?" Prue asked. They heard a voice coming upstairs Aaron recognized the voice, it was Billie's. She trotted up the stairs to see what the noise was. She saw the four witches down on the attic floor. What where they doing down _there_?

"Who are you? Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" The three women were in the attic faster than you can say "Book of Shadows." Piper first came in and saw Prue, as soon as she saw her "dead" big sister, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted.

"Piper!" Prue shouted concerned she lowered herself to the floor to help her sister but Billie pushed her away. Outraged Prue flung her across the room. She stared Billie straight in the eye.

"Don't ever- and I mean ever do that again. She is _my_ sister and I have every right to help her."

"Who are you and why are you _impersonating_ Prue Halliwell?" Billie snapped accusing Prue. How could Billie accuse her of being herself when she _was_ herself? Prue gave her an awkward stare.

"Okay you two that's enough, Aunt Phoebe, Paige, a little help here." Stella scolded at her mother and friend.

"Aunt?" Paige and Phoebe said confused, staring at Molly then eyeballing Prue.

"You can't be Prue, she-

"Died yeah I know Phoebe, but I'm not dead. I'm right in front of you. Phoebe it's me, see look." Prue levitated the Book of Shadows to her sister and lowered it to her lap. Then her head dropped to her chest as her _astral_ body stood erectly next to Piper.

"Prue? It's actually you. I have so much to ask you. Wow!" Paige stated, her voice filled with wonder. Billie cleared her throat and apologized to Prue as Prue was holding Piper's head on her lap. Piper's eyes fluttered softly as she saw her sister's beautiful face before her. Piper wrapped her arms around her and wept in her sister's shoulder.

"Prue," she choked out the words with barely a whisper. She nodded and hugged her sister tightly. Paige and Phoebe engulfed the two of them in a big bear hug. Billie and the twins smiled.

"Come on, we have _ so much_ to talk about." Piper squealed looking at the kids.

**This is a little a short sorry. I admit I got lazy over the summer and now I have to work harder 'cause of school. But if you want a heads up you can check me out on Facebook or something. Anyway read a good book, and HAPPY READINGS MY PEEPS**


	24. Home Finally Home!

**Okay, so I haven't written in ages and this is my last Chapter, yeah I hope you like it. Now I'm making my own original story with the same characters, (Except it's not Charmed)**

"Hi, um I'm Stella and this is my brother Aaron. We're your niece and nephew." Stella announced while bowing gracefully. She smiled and lifted her bangs so they could view her eyes. Phoebe was about to introduce herself but Aaron interrupted.

"Oh, we already _know_ who you guys are, aunt: Phoebe, Paige and lets not forget Aunty Piper." Aaron stated with a smile.

"You-had-kids?" Piper and Phoebe coughed out shocked.

"Um hello we're right here. Geesh, if Molly was here she'd be hella mad that you said that." Aaron laughed tauntingly. Billie stared at them curiously.

"Not that I'm unhappy that you guys came but how did you get here and who's Molly?" Prue helped Piper up as she addressed the young witch.

"Molly's my other daughter who was kidnapped-actually-well the kids can explain better."

"Well, actually it' a funny story really-she went of her on free will 'cause she's _part_ demon, but not fully obviously-

"She's part demon?" Billie asked in awe, the she remembered. "Oh yeah, Kevin, forgot about you two." She said timidly.

"Um who are you exactly?" Prue said slightly annoyed. Paige spoke for Billie as she stood face to face with her long lost sister.

"I-I-I'm Paige, you're baby sister. And that's Billie, she's my charge because I'm a whitelighter; actually half-whitelighter my father's-

"Sam, by mother's whitelighter." Prue whispered. Paige nodded as Piper clung on to Prue and smiled.

"Come on down stairs, I want you to meet _my_ kids." Piper said happily as she took Prue's hand and led her downstairs. Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Stella, and Aaron followed the sister down to the living room. Wyatt and Chris stopped to see their aunt and cousins.

"Who're you?" Wyatt asked confused while Chris stared at Stella like a new toy.

Hey Chris, Wyatt, what's up little dudes?" Aaron greeted while he put his hand up for a high-five. Chris cowered behind Wyatt as Wyatt went to hug Billie around her legs.

"Don't be scared sweetie, this is Aaron he's your cousin." Billie coaxed at Wyatt and Chris to make them feel better, Stella smiled and introduced herself as their cousin too. Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand and ran outside so they could play.

"Don't take it personally honey, they're really shy." Piper explained. "I'll go fetch Kev" She said awkwardly, but Kevin walked in staring at Prue.

"Um, hi, what's up?" He greeted smiling at Prue, and the twins. Prue ran to him and gave him hug while Billie glared at her jealously. Paige elbowed Billie hard in the ribs; Billie scowled while rubbing her ribs.

"Nice to see you too." He stuttered while blushing.

"Um maybe it's just me who knows our mission here, but shouldn't we be looking for Molly!" Aaron yelled concerned.

"Awwww Aaron, ya do care." Stella teased comfortingly while ruffling his black hair. He cringed as Prue looked at him.

"You're right; we have to find Molly, before…"

"Before what?" Kevin asked suspiciously. He glanced at Phoebe and Prue and gave them the _I have a horrid feeling about this_ look.

"We should split up and see if Molly's around her, or find Kryeth. We find the demon, we find my sister." Stella Announced frantically.

"I'll go with Kevin!" Billie and Prue shouted at the same time while glaring at each other. Aaron snickered to himself while his aunt Piper gave him slug bug punch in the arm.

"Ow," he murmured.

"I'll go with Kev, Aaron should go with Billie, Piper can go with Paige and Prue can go with Stella." Phoebe suggested annoyed. Everyone agreed to it but the expressions on Billie's and Prue's face showed that they were still upset and wanted to go with him.

Billie and Aaron were in the attic looking for a spell to find the lost Charmed one.

"We used the lost witch spell to get us here and to try and find her. Maybe if we try chanting the spell it will bring us back to her." Aaron offered quietly while Billie was thumbing through the Book of Shadows.

"Aaron, that's brilliant, how'd you learn to be so smart?" She praised at Aaron for the suggestion as she hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. Aaron smiled and blushed looking at Billie all moony-eyed. They chanted the spell but nothing happened. Billie shrugged and continued flipping through the book. Aaron was chewing the tip of a black bold point pen thinking of spells to write.

"Maybe we could summon them?" He thought out loud. "Hey Billie, could you please chant this with me?" Aaron asked politely.

"Sure sweetie," she said nicely.

_Return my sister please_

_And cure her of this demon disease_

_Bring her here on her knees_

_And make her beg to set her free_

They chanted twice but nothing happened again.

"Maybe it only works with the power of three?" He shrugged.

Prue and Stella were downstairs putting down magical crystals. Stella had a resentful look on her face as she placed down a crystal. Prue tried to meet her daughter's eyes but the girl turned her head to avoid her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Prue whispered.

"I'm fine, we just need to-

She stopped as her eyelids snapped shut; she took a breath and her eyelids snapped back open. "Did you feel _that_?" Stella asked amazed, as she were answering her own question. Stella breathed heavily, as if she'd just run a marathon.

"What? Feel what?" Prue asked puzzled. Stella closed her eyes, they twitched with agitation.

_She could see her sister in her mind, the scene was so clear, it was if she could touch her. Molly was alongside Kryeth, she was snarling maliciously at a demon. What was he trying to do to her? She wasn't attacking or the demon, but she was going to attack the demon. Molly looked horrible, her hair was so dry, brittle, and tangled; just like a tumble weed. And her eyes, once a beautiful sky blue now red like fire._

_ "Attack Molly, kill him!" Kryeth barked crazily. Molly just snarled at the demon while Kryeth just yelled. Kryeth sighed then hurled an energy ball like a javelin and blew up the demon. "Molly dear, just attack, you'll never learn if you don't freakin' attack!" He growled out of frustration. Molly growled at him-she pissed him off Kryeth grasped her throat and threw her across the floor. Not a scratch on the girl, Kryeth was impressed. But Molly was outraged. She ran in a circle gathering up air, then fire, after that she ran head first at Kryeth blasting him on his back with a fiery tornado._

Stella slowly opened her eyes and gulped. She got slightly teary eyed at seeing her sister. Especially at the state she was in. _How long was she like that?_ Stella asked herself.

"Mom, I can't explain right now, but I have to get Aaron." Stella yelled frantically. She ran up to the attic to find Billie and Aaron flipping through the book and scribbling down spells. "I- found-her" She panted.

"Really" Her brother and Billie asked hopefully. Stella turned slightly red.

"Sort of, I guess, I got a premonition; we have to get dad, mom, and Aunt Piper and Phoebe. She's getting closer to fully turning."

"Well how _bad_ can it be?" Billie asked in a mocking tone.

"How many witches do you know that can make a fire-tornado, by just circling a few times."

"Oh," she said stupidly.

"_Yeah, oh!_ Come on you two!" Stella snapped sarcastically, she took them both by the wrist, dragging them downstairs.

"How did you… well find her, I mean we tried making spells and using the lost witch spell, it didn't work how-

"It's a psychic connection between me and Moll, I don't what it is but it was like she was trying to _contact_ me. All I know is we have to save her before she loses her humanity…. Or what's left of it anyway." Stella sighed guilty. Could she find her sister and restore her to her regular self or would her sister go haywire and kill her on the spot. Aaron tapped her on the shoulder; he grabbed her shoulders and got in her face.

"Stells, what did you see, where's Molly?" Aaron yelled freaked out.

"It's getting worse bro, if we don't hurry, we'll lose her." She whispered to herself.

"You mean she'll-

"She won't die!" She snapped at him. "Let's get Mom and Dad, Billie can you please get my aunts and tell 'em we found Molly!" Stella requested before dragging her brother out the door by his arm. Downstairs were all four Halliwell sisters and Kevin.

"Okay kid, where do we find her?" Stella explained her vision of Molly and Kryeth. Everyone listened intuitively as she spoke.

"We need to go to the underworld, obviously; if we find her we'll also find Kryeth. I have an idea on how to destroy him!" She unconcealed a sheet of paper from her sweatshirt pocket. She read it slowly.

_The power of three times three will defeat thee._

"I know that's all I got, but I had an idea-if we use the power of three, well actually four." She motioned her hand at Paige. "Then we can combine it with me, Aaron, and Molly."

"But how do we save Molly?" Piper asked impatiently, as she tapped her fingers on her folded arms. Stella smiled slyly and continued explaining.

"I was getting to that, since our emotions are tied to our powers-well we use mom." Stella said quickly-almost slurring her words. She had a pained look on her face, he facial expression suggested she was on the verge of crying. Everyone looked towards Prue. Prue gritted her teeth and gave Stella a look like _you are so dead meat missy._

"Not that I'm not going to help defeat him, but _how_ do I help?" Prue lashed out angrily. "I _can't_control Molly, besides, even if I could, how do we save her without hurting her?" Prue had a point, trying to talk to Molly was like trying to talk a raging alcoholic out of drinking.

Yeah, not such an easy idea. She was drunk-well sort of speak, if you count being _drunk_ off of demonic supernatural powers; then yeah she was drunk.

"Mom, she knows you, I can assure you she _will not_ attack. Her love for you is so strong; I think it might break her trance… or something."

"What? But what if she…" Prue was going to say attack, Molly was wild, how would they know if she was stable or not. Could she oppress her demon side and become good again?

"It'll be okay, let's go get her, the sooner the better." Kevin offered quietly. Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe down to the underworld, while Prue and Kevin went with the kids. They found Molly standing erect and in an attacking pose. Her arms spread apart, with a fireball in each hand.

"Now Molly, we have guests. Hello brother, niece, nephew; oh why the long faces? Now come on, this is a party, enjoy yourselves." Kryeth chuckled darkly as he stared his half-brother in the eye. Prue and Kevin looked their daughter in the eye, grief, pain, and sadness washed over both of them. A tear formed on Molly's cheek, she was happy to see them, but her demonic side was still strong. She started to throw the fireballs at them wildly. While they were distracted, Kryeth tackled Kevin; punching him in the face continuously. Phoebe karate chopped Kryeth on the neck, which didn't really help; he flung out his arm, throwing her against the wall. Kevin started to mentally strangle him. Kryeth was up against the cave wall gasping for air.

"Help me with my daughter or god so help me-

"Okay brother, okay, uncle, uncle." Kryeth slumped to the ground, unhurt. He gave Kevin a crooked smile and shimmered.

"Guys, look out, it's Kryeth!" He called out, cautiously. Piper flicked her hands out, blowing up air.

"What are you doing?" Aaron blustered in awe. Piper closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes cracked opened and she blasted right next to Molly. Molly jumped and howled angrily. She wasn't hit, but the person next to her did.

"Ahhhhhh! You bitch; I'll get you for that!" Kryeth barked at Piper, his arm oozing red blood. He wrapped his arm around Molly's throat. "Okay brother, this is how's it's gonna be-"

Molly wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed his face, then tossed him backwards. She threw him with a force of a bullet. She just stood there pathetically, panting. Prue approached her wearily, hoping to make her see reason.

"Molly, you're going to be okay honey. Mama's here okay. Molly listen to me, you're good; you're such a good girl okay. You're not like this, Molly I love you so much, Daddy loves you, Stella, Aaron, your aunts, they all love you." Slowly, she walked all the way up to her and hugged her. Her chin rested on her shoulder. Molly breathed slowly, he blinked a couple times and her eyes went back to blue. She wept on her mother's shoulder. Prue cradled her head.

"I know sweet pea, I know, shhh, it's alright." Molly's tear streaked face looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom, I-I didn't mean to-I love you mom."

Piper and Phoebe smiled at them, while the other two triplets breathed deeply in relief. As for Kevin, he just stared. Molly ran to go hug Kevin and the rest of her family. But their problems were far from over; Kryeth was still there, unconscious, but still there. Kryeth leaned up and grunted. Piper froze him and all seven Charmed ones chanted the spell Stella made.

_The power of three times three will defeat thee_

_ While the strongest survives, and gets back their life_

_ The other will die in hellfire _

_ With heavens light and witches might_

_ Take this evil and let it fly_

_ I banish thee so go and die_

Kryeth caught on fire and was vanquished, forever. Kevin laughed happily.

"Well, that's new; hey Stells, how did you make up that spell, that's not what you originally wrote?"

"Eh, I improvise, now come on, we need to go home." She said quickly.

Everyone was tired from the epic battle. Piper ran to the couch and Phoebe and Paige charged upstairs. Molly gazed at her mother.

"Do you have to-I mean we came to the past to save you. Are you going back to the past? You know what will happen if you do…" Molly asked, wiping her clouded eyes. Aaron hugged his sister, which is rare, considering their bickering relationship. Prue smiled weakly, she knew she had to go back; tampering with the time stream was extremely dangerous. Plus, there would be major consequences if the timeline weren't repaired. She first looked at Molly, seeing her heartbroken face. Then Stella hugged her around her neck; she ran up to her so fast, that she almost knocked her down.

"Please don't go, we both know if you go back you'll die. Even if you already know your fate, you and I know you cannot stop it. If you stay here, you can be with us, you-you won't have to leave us." Stella cried hard. Prue rested her chin on Stella's shoulder.

"I know honey… I know, I love you guys so much, so, so, much!" Prue sobbed, she looked at Piper painfully, she hated leaving her sister like this, knowing in this time she was already gone. "Piper I'm sorry-

Piper hugged her sister firmly, not intending to let go.

"Please -don't-leave-me-again-you-can't-Prue-please!" Piper sobbed onto Prue violently, she continued to cry until she calmed down. Prue stroked Pipers head and placed her sister's face in her hands.

"Piper, Piper look at me, look at me, I love you baby sister. I don't wanna let go either, but I have to, listen to me, you have Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and wonderful children, you're gonna be okay without me alright. I love you so much and I want you to tell Phoebe and Paige that for me okay; please." Piper nodded and hugged Prue event tighter than before, both of them weeping into each other. The blue time portal opened, but instead of her stepping into it sucked her and Kevin into the portal.

Prue awoke on the couch with a major headache, she groaned annoyed. _What just happened_? Piper and Phoebe approached Prue cautiously.

"Where'd you go missy? We were looking all over for you." Piper exclaimed, Prue rant up to them and tackled-hugged them.

"I missed you two, you're not going to believe what just happened and where I was. I went through a time portal and I had kids and Piper you had kids and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,-what?" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed confused. Prue smiled and rolled her eyes insignificantly and chuckled. "Do you guys remember _anything_?"

"Remember _what _Prue?" Phoebe asked concerned, giving Prue an awestruck look.

"Never mind, all that matters is that we're together and I'm home, and no more Kryeth; which means… Molly, Stella, Aaron, they'll be alive and so will I. Well, at least for awhile." Prue mumbled silently to herself.

"What'cha say Prue?" Piper asked. Prue shook her head absent-mindedly.

"Never mind, it's just good to be home." Prue looked up knowing in the back of her mind that it wasn't just a dream, and she hoped in whatever time the kids in that they were safe. Prue never felt so happy at home before, and so thrilled to be alive, so, so, alive.


End file.
